Secrets of a Slytherin
by leloupblanc
Summary: Chp 6 is HERE! Hermione was intrigued by a fellow student in Hogwarts, the mysterious student's secrets seem to be pulling her more into the direction of her Potions Master. Will she be able to handle the secrets of these Slytherins...?
1. The Light and the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot on this fanfic and a couple or more characters you certainly won't find in the HP books so when I say anything I mean anything! Heck, I don't even own this computer! I'm just renting it until I get my own. So please bear with me if my updates are slow? ^___^;;;  
  
Spoilers: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! ^o^v!!!  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy!!! ^__~*  
  
Prologue: The Light and the Dark  
  
Prefects were supposed to be far superior to the other students of the school. They were to be respected and to be treated with acceptance along with the others. But 5th year Hermione Granger knew better. The prefect system was now in shambles thanks to Umbridge's bloody Inquisitorial squad.  
  
Just a few days ago, Malfoy docked points from her for being a Mudblood! Ernie wasn't too happy with him either and neither were Ron and Harry. No matter. Once Dumbledore returns, everything will be back to normal and the blond ferret will pay his dues.  
  
With that thought, she glanced at her enchanted watch bracelet and saw that she still had ten minutes before she reached her Ancient Runes class. Harry and Ron already left her alone because they knew this and they had their own classes during this time. She smiled a bit as she remembered about her Time Turner back in third year. Hah! Was that a disaster or what? But the experience was compelling though and Hermione saw it as a great memory. All things Sirius aside.  
  
She was rounding off at a secluded corner when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by thick, brawny arms and her mouth was covered by a thick, sweaty palm. She herself was being brought into an alcove, and her eyes widened when she came face to face with the smirking faces of Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe.  
  
"Hello there, Granger, fancy meeting you around here." He greeted her casually in that smug drawl she knew so well.  
  
In a rage, Hermione bit on the palm clamping her mouth shut, hard. She heard a scream that sounded suspiciously like Goyle's but she didn't take her eyes off Draco.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat, ignoring the beefy arms that were now clamped around her as their owner snarled behind her incoherently.  
  
Draco surprised her by leaning towards her until his face was only a few inches from hers. He smirked into her face. "Me? Want something from you? Why, Granger, whatever gave you that ridiculous idea?"  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "Probably the way your goon is holding onto me and you smirking at me like that." she replied caustically.  
  
Draco sneered at her and Hermione's heart froze as she saw the malice behind the pale silver eyes. "I just wanted to know, Granger, why you continuously display the nerve of keeping attendance in this school. You don't belong here no matter what you do or how high your marks are. You'll always be a Mudblood. Lower than filth not even fit to kiss the soles of my shoes."  
  
Hermione mustered her Gryffindor courage and raised her chin defiantly at him. "Funny. Last time I heard, your father was the one whose kissing anyone's soles around here. Or was that bit about him being a Death Eater and kissing up to a half blood categorized as a means of compromise?"  
  
Draco's hand moved swiftly and clutched Hermione's jaw with his fingers in a cruel grip while Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "You'll pay for that, Granger. Dumbledore's not here to protect you Mudbloods any longer and once father gets rid of Potter, you'll all be wiped out of the face of this world and we'll rule supreme."  
  
Hermione found herself curiously undisturbed. She didn't know if it was because of what happened last year but... to hear Draco saying his threats out loud did not unnerve her. She realized that she expected all of these things to happen by now and she was just barely holding onto time. One thing's for sure though, she was not giving up without a fight.  
  
"Have you had your say, Malfoy? If so then kindly please let me go." She told him coldly.  
  
Draco gave her an amused sneer and lightly caressed her cheek with his free hand in an oddly seductive and cruel gesture that sent a flash of dread and released a row of shivers to her spine. Oh Merlin, she didn't like where this was headed.  
  
"Let you go, Granger? Maybe later. Me, Crabbe and Goyle are looking for some... entertainment. As your superior, I order you to provide us with that entertainment." More sniggers from the Gruesome Gorilla Twins and Hermione was even more unnerved by the darkening in Crabbe's piggy eyes and the definite feel of Goyle's erection behind her.  
  
Oh God ohgodohgodohgod...  
  
She had to get out of here. She had to make some noise! As though, anticipating her intentions, Draco took out his wand and made a slight jab at her throat. "Silencio!"  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came from her throat. Not even a squeak! She was really starting to panic.  
  
She could feel Goyle rubbing himself against her back and her horrified eyes took in Draco's hands as he proceeded to open the buttons on her blouse.  
  
"I've always wanted to see what's inside your robes, Granger. You must really keep something pretty in here to get Krum's attention." Draco breathed on her throat. "Hold onto her, Goyle. You can have her after I'm done."  
  
Oh my God!!!  
  
Tears sprang from Hermione's eyes as she tried to struggle but the grip of the brutal arms around her were bordering on bone crushing! She swallowed hard and tried to kick out but Malfoy stepped on her feet, making sure she couldn't use her legs as well. If she had her voice, she would have screamed in pain as she felt Malfoy' full weight on her toes. But the pain was preferable than the feel of his lips nipping at her throat.  
  
"Really, Granger, you should be grateful I wanted to fuck you. You'll have the privilege of knowing a real man's touch. And I'm sure neither Potter or Weasley can give you that." He whispered as he pushed himself against her and began to lift up her skirts as she sobbed silently and waited...  
  
"Playing in the mud again, Draco?"  
  
Hermione felt Draco stop in what he was doing and pull away from her as if burned. Even Goyle's hold on her loosened a bit though she was still held prisoner.  
  
The voice was low, calm and indifferent, though strong with the power of suggestion. It was the kind of voice that soothed nerves and drew out calm even in the most nerve wracking of situations, or give out dread and menace when it so willed. Hope blossomed in her chest as she prayed that it was a person of authority. She opened her eyes and stared at the newcomer through her tears. Her face fell when she saw that her would be savior had a Slytherin patch on her robes.  
  
She was dead.  
  
She knew the newcomer as a Slytherin in her and Draco's year. Jannes Delareine. Pureblood. Braided, coal black hair, cold golden eyes and a slim figure. A barely noticeable girl if ever noticed at all and was rarely seen by anyone at all though one knew she was there. She was never active in discussions in classes even if it were Potions (every Slytherin's chance to shine.). As far as she knew, the girl did not hold any significant power in the House she belonged in which meant she did not have enough influence to be listened to. She had a vague idea as to how House politics was conducted in that area which meant, even if Delareine wanted to (by some very slim chance) help her, she won't be able to do much.  
  
After having a few minutes of chit chat with Malfoy and his goons, she'll turn around casually and leave her to her fate without looking back. Hermione felt like spilling her guts on Malfoy's expensive boots!  
  
"Go away, Delareine. We're busy." She heard Malfoy warn the girl.  
  
Jannes only raised a casual eyebrow at him. "Touching a Mudblood, Malfoy? How disgusting. I didn't know you had such strange tastes in bedmates."  
  
Hermione saw Draco flush at the indifferent, seemingly bored comment. She could understand why. Although, delivered casually in that fascinating voice of hers, Jannes just made it sound that fucking her was like equivalent to fucking with a hapless animal. She elaborated further with the next words that came out of her mouth.  
  
"I mean... keeping her as a pet or as a slave, maybe, but fucking her? I thought you were supposed to belong to one of the most respected families in the wizarding world, Malfoy. Looks like you're not quite what you say you are."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jannes came forwards and frowned at Hermione like someone contemplating a particularly distasteful piece of maggot infested filth. "Don't you get what the Dark Lord wants, Malfoy? He wants us to rid the world of Mudbloods, not procreate with them? Can't you get anything through that thick head of yours? Perversions such as yours are against our cause. And to think that you are dragging both Crabbe and Goyle down to the same sick pit with you."  
  
Draco attempted to save himself by copying his father's best I'm-King-Of- The-World-And-I-Can-Do-Whatever-I-Want look. "We have a very different way of how to rid ourselves of Mudbloods, Delareine."  
  
Jannes' calm was unruffled, broken only by a coldly amused smirk that spoke volumes of malice. "Clearly."  
  
She seemed to infuse that one word with such meaning that Draco's will wavered.  
  
"I-I was just having a bit of fun..." Draco said defensively, stepping away from Hermione as if she were dung.  
  
The eyebrow escalated a bit. "Fun, Malfoy? And you can bear to touch Parkinson after fucking a Mudblood? If I were Parkinson, I'd throw up and leave you. There is just something so wrong about fucking filth like this. And to think that you of all people would do it. It makes me shudder just by thinking about it."  
  
If Hermione could talk, she would have screamed at her that she wasn't enjoying this situation. She glared poisonously at Jannes but she was casually ignored. Like the filth that the coal haired girl was describing.  
  
"And furthermore, what will your father say? Surely he wouldn't want his only son tainted with a Mudblood's touch? It's not worthy of us! Mudbloods should be killed and tortured and wiped away just like the Dark Lord wants. Not to fuck them as if we consider them human enough to be worthy of fucking." Jannes continued indifferently.  
  
Hermione itched to rip her throat off. Goyle let go of her and stepped back as if she just grew an extra head. Malfoy and Crabbe imitated him and started backing away, their eyes fixed with worry on Jannes.  
  
"You- you won't tell father, right?"  
  
Something in Malfoy's tone made her look up and stare at the boy. He turned white as a piece of chalk. Hermione gaped.  
  
Jannes smirked coldly. "For a price."  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. "Name it."  
  
Jannes looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I'll think about it, Malfoy. Now do run along. I believe Professor Snape wants to see you and Parkinson to instruct you on the disciplinary measures he wants to have on the day of the O.W.Ls. I've heard Professor Umbridge wants you to head the security before, during and after the examinations in her office."  
  
Draco grinned and then smirked smugly. He then nodded at Jannes and then stalked away, still being followed by his two brawny bodyguards. Moments later, Jannes and Hermione were left alone on the corridor, Hermione following Malfoy's disappearance in a daze. Everything seemed to have happened so fast and— she was still feeling numb and soiled and shaky. She still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened.  
  
"Finite." Jannes muttered, pointing a wand to her throat.  
  
It didn't take long for Hermione's superior intellect to put two and two together. She met Jannes' gaze five feet away from her and stammered, "T- thank you..."  
  
Jannes' face showed no emotion. It was absolutely blank. But then, after a while, she nodded and silently swept away and left her alone. No silly bantering. No 'Are you okay?' fussing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
It took a while for her to realize that she should head off to class. She sat in Ancient Runes, after several Straightening Charms on her clothes, slowly picking up the pieces of her dignity. A mane of coal black hair caught her attention and she turned to look at Jannes Delareine's aloof profile. She hadn't even realized that they were both sitting in on the same classes. The class started and Hermione pulled herself together and sat in attention, silently wondering why she'd never paid any attention to Jannes Delareine before. She swore to pay her a bit more attention from then on...  
  
***  
  
"Enter."  
  
Severus was grading a set of essays laid on his desk when he heard the set of soft knocks on his office door. Without looking up, he called.  
  
He heard the door closed and warded. If it weren't for the silent footsteps he felt more than heard, he would have dismissed the person as just another student. But he knew better.  
  
"I heard you had a run in with Malfoy. The Bloody Baron told me you asked him to keep a closer eye on Hermione Granger. Very conscientious of you." He exclaimed softly as he sorted through the papers of one Parvati Patil and wincing.  
  
"Conscience had nothing to do with it, really," his visitor replied. Her soft voice reverberating through the walls of the dungeon though she did not shout. Her tones relaxed and clear, masking the alertness in it. "It was more a... female instinct, I guess."  
  
At that, Severus raised his head and raised an eyebrow towards her. "I thought you weren't one for other people's sensibilities?"  
  
A faint half smile crossed her rosebud lips and the expression in her golden eyes remained soft as she stared right back at him. Her long midnight black hair flowed down her back lost in her all black attire. "I deal with it in a case to case basis. Besides, I don't want any further detours to my plans. If Potter learns that Granger was raped right under the Hogwart's staff's nose, he'll never listen to anyone again. He can be a rule onto his own if he so wishes. Only Professor Dumbledore has the means to control him. Pulling on Potter's strings with laces of sentimentality. It's quite easy, you know how Gryffindors are."  
  
Snape pulled a disgusted smirk. "Do I?"  
  
She smiled. "Besides. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your favorite student."  
  
He scowled at her. "She is not my favorite student. She's just another Gryffindor pest." then his face turned serious. "Any new information?"  
  
The girl smiled softly and raised an eyebrow slightly before answering. "The Serpent's Den is definitely having the time of their lives though I've noticed Malfoy eavesdropping on every teacher he could come close to just to find out what the bloody prophecy was about. It's useless though. If I know Dumbledore, he'll be the only one aside from the Department of Mysteries to know."  
  
Snape nodded, frowning and tenting his fingers. "You're right and it's wise of him not to tell me. I can't risk the chance that the Dark Lord might Crucio the information out of me. Even though I'll never be able to forget what World Savior Potter did to the pensieve while I was using it. That still tops off all other violations for me."  
  
She smiled a bit wider now. "Ah... so much bitterness. Sometimes, I wonder at your endurance and determination to keep such hatred going. Don't worry though, I'm sure he won't be wanting to come near you like that again. In the meantime, we still have to keep him alive."  
  
Severus scowled and went back to his grading. "More's the pity."  
  
Jannes Delareine merely chuckled softly before going straight to a couple of simmering cauldrons. In moments, both were then absorbed in their work..... 


	2. The French Minister of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot on this fanfic and a couple or more characters you certainly won't find in the HP books so when I say anything I mean anything! Heck, I don't even own this computer! I'm just renting it until I get my own. So please bear with me if my updates are slow? ^___^;;;  
  
Spoilers: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! ^o^v!!!  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy!!! ^__~*  
  
Chapter One: The French Minister of Magic  
  
Hermione walked leisurely along rue Christine, enjoying the luxury of the pleasant day. No one in Hogwarts, not even Ron or Harry would have known that she could enjoy a day that did not involve a book. Nor would anybody believe she had an appreciation for simple things such as these.  
  
She was free and alone in Paris for one whole week! She couldn't believe it! Her parents were suddenly called off to a dentist's convention and they had to leave immediately, leaving her the keys to the hotel and some money, thinking she was responsible enough to handle herself while they were away. For her, it was a whole new experience! All alone in one of her most favorite places in the world with no one to baby sit her. It was like being in heaven!  
  
She continued to walk on past Pont St-Michael to the Ile de la Cité straight for her most favorite spot in the whole of Paris. The Square St. John XXIII located between the Seine and the famous church of Notre Dame.  
  
When she got to the spot, she smiled. It was a rare smile she unconsciously never bestowed on anyone before, except Crookshanks. And that in the privacy of her rooms. The place was easily overlooked by others, so in awe they were by the bold architecture of the hundred year old church behind it, but Hermione had the ability to see the quiet little things of beauty unnoticed by others. And this was one of those things.  
  
Ignoring the brash architecture being gawked at by the tourists, she walked into the square and reached out for one of the branches of the cherry blossom trees that lined the street. She smiled at the beautiful flowers and inhaled the equally beautiful scent. The petals showered over her head gracefully, some of them decorating her unbound hair. It would take about two weeks or three until all the flowers go down for the autumn. By that time, she won't be here any longer. And then it'll be another year of bearing another round of Ron's bickering, Ginny's friendly teasing, Harry's company and Snape's insults. Funny how her Potion's professor's insults should make her stay in Hogwarts complete. But then again, although he'll never admit it, Potions was one of her best subjects.  
  
Hermione sighed a bit heavily. Soon she'll meet Harry and has she got an interesting birthday present for him. Hermione clutched the small rectangular crystal glass hidden inside her deep blue jumper. No longer than the top part of her pinky and just about as wide with a malachite setting carved with specific runes she carved. She knew her calculations were all correct but it wouldn't hurt to test her theories. It was a proof of her research, after all. She only wished she could test it first though. Too bad she's not old enough to cast spells yet. The only thing missing in her little invention was a Patronus.  
  
She turned away from the Seine to walk deeper in the square. So pretty. She wished there was something like this in Hogwarts. Suddenly, a flash of black caught her eye. So contrast was it from the bright glory of the blossoms around her that she strained her eyes to look. Her eyebrows climbed up to her forehead when she recognized who she was looking at.  
  
A young woman dressed in black jeans, turtleneck sweater and ankle boots was talking to a man dressed in a blue coat that looked as if it belonged to the 19th century, and a black top hat. The man was tall and distinguished looking, his hair underneath the hat going grayish. The lines on his face stated that he was a little over sixty years old. The sunlight shone on the girl's coal black hair, decorated by the fallen petals of the cherry blossoms around them. When the girl turned, Hermione recognized the mysterious golden eyes that caught her stare.  
  
Jannes Delareine!  
  
Upon seeing her, Jannes spoke briefly to the man who glanced at her too. Jannes then stood up and walked away. Hermione followed her with her eyes until Jannes was lost in the crowd.  
  
"Good afternoon."  
  
Hermione almost jumped out of her skin in surprise. She looked up and saw the man Jannes was talking to, smiling at her benignly. His eyes were the color of coffee but they twinkled like Dumbledore's. his voice held the thick accent of the French.  
  
"G-good afternoon, sir." She greeted back. She was about to leave but a word from him stopped her.  
  
"Wait." Hermione turned back to him. He was still smiling. "You are Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, are you not?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she gripped her wand, hidden inside her jeans, tightly. "You know me? H-how... why—?"  
  
The man chuckled. "My companion, Mademoiselle Delareine has spoken briefly of you when she caught sight of you a while ago."  
  
Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry. Did she leave because of me?"  
  
The man shook his head. "Not in the way you think. She has... reasons, you see, for not wanting to be seen with me."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Reasons?"  
  
The man smiled a bit wider. "You are a Hogwarts prefect, oui? Also a best friend of Harry Potter's?"  
  
It sounded more like a statement than a question but Hermione nodded anyway. He just confirmed that he was a wizard, after all. "Oui. And you are—?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me, mademoiselle. My manners are quite execrable today. Allow me to introduce myself. Cristophé Beauchamp, at your service," he bowed gallantly. "I am Minister of Magic here in France."  
  
Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise before nodding respectfully. "I-I'm glad to meet you, Monsieur Beauchamp!" she eyed him with more suspicion now although she released her grip on her wand.  
  
She had a very bad experience with a certain Minister of Magic back home. She still got a daily copy of the Daily Prophet and matters couldn't be thought of as good or bad with Fudge's new found knowledge of Voldemort's return. By the articles she'd read, it seems that Fudge was trying to put Dumbledore out of the picture to claim the spotlight by banning the Order to mix with 'matters of the Ministry', masking it with superficial anxiety over the old wizard's safety. Hermione knew better and she was sure that the people in the Order knew that too. That was what the situation back home was, she wasn't sure about things here in France since this was the first time she's encountered another wizard here, if you count the research she did in the catacombs.  
  
As though reading her mind, Monsieur Beauchamp smiled at her. "Don't worry, cherie, you are safe with me. Me and Cornelius Fudge quite... differ in some ways."  
  
Hermione felt relieved. She didn't know why but this man seemed trustworthy. "That's... good to hear."  
  
Monsieur Beauchamp grinned. "It seems that Cornelius has made himself quite unpopular with you."  
  
Hermione laughed a little. "Can you really blame me?"  
  
"And how is M'sieur Potter nowadays? Surely, you have written to him?"  
  
Hermione nodded as they strolled through the square, ignored by people who were still gawking and taking pictures of Notre Dame. "He's... coping. As always."  
  
She missed the sad, resigned look on the wizard's face. "I see. I have heard of the demise of M'sieur Sirius Black. Please send M'sieur Potter my condolences."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "Do you know Mr. Black?"  
  
Beauchamp smiled at her. "Actually I... am a bit acquainted with M'sieur Potter's family."  
  
"You know Harry's father?!" Hermione asked, alert.  
  
Beauchamp chuckled. "Non, cherie, non. I know of the Potters since I have been Minister of Magic when James Potter was still in short pants. The Potters are quite a family, you see and very influential during Voldemort's time."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said and looked down, thinking. Why did she get the feeling that he wasn't telling her everything. Like that feeling she got whenever Dumbledore gave them a cryptic little hint.  
  
"I have genuinely liked certain members of the Potter family and so I have kept a few tabs on young M'sieur Potter's life. I can't say I have been... happy about the things that I have found out." Beauchamp continued.  
  
Hermione's eyes blazed with anger. "They were horrible to him! Making him live in a cupboard for ten years! Mistreating him and making his life miserable! I swear if I ever graduate from Hogwarts, I'll come after those people and make sure they feel what they've done to Harry ten times over! After I curse them into oblivion!"  
  
Beauchamp chuckled again and Hermione blushed in confusion. "I see M'sieur Potter has quite a defender in you. I hope he appreciates it."  
  
"Hardly but I don't really mind. What's important to me is that I help him. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now with Sirius dead. I can only hope that my birthday present will make him happy. As well as keep him safe. but I'm afraid I won't be able to test it in it's full capacity while I'm out of school."  
  
Monsieur Beauchamp's brows shot up. "Birthday present? What would it take for that birthday present to be tested then?"  
  
"A Patronus charm." She answered glumly, fingering the crystal in her pocket.  
  
"Then why not do it right here?" the old man asked her.  
  
Hermione stared at him, horrified. "Are you kidding?! But won't I get arrested for something like that?! I don't want to see an owl with a notice on it."  
  
Monsieur Beauchamp smiled at her kindly. "Not while you're with me. If someone asks, I'll just say I asked you to do it. Here, let me help you." He took out his wand and cast a Confundus charm around them both. "Now no one will ever notice what you're doing."  
  
Hermione gave him a slow grin before looking around and taking her wand and the crystal out and opened it and then screwed up her eyes to think of an extremely happy thought. The best one she had. What popped in her mind was the time she solved that logic puzzle on potions when she, Harry and Ron went to save the Sorcerer's Stone. She felt so proud of herself then. It was then that she felt that she truly belonged in this strange world she never even knew existed until she got her letter from Hogwarts. It made her feel what she wanted most... Acceptance.  
  
She put the tip of her wand on her temple and pulled the memory out. The silvery thread fell inside the crystal and she closed it. She then held out her wand to the crystal and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A glowing silver otter flashed out of her wand and ran around the square, running through a pair of unmindful panhandlers and a few tourists. Hermione was closing the crystal a while later.  
  
Monsieur Beauchamp looked at the now glowing crystal curiously. "Pretty. But what exactly does it do?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him gleefully as she held the crystal up happily. "It's supposed to be protection from dementors, sir."  
  
The French Minister of Magic stared at her for a moment before he threw back his head and laughed. "Really?" he asked after a while. "Well I wish you the best of luck then, Mademoiselle Granger. Au revoir."  
  
The old man waved his wand and took the Confundus charm away.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione called out as he started to leave. He stopped and looked at her in polite curiosity. She gathered her courage and asked. "About... about Voldemort, sir... what... what is the French Ministry of Magic doing to keep him from gathering power?"  
  
She saw a flicker of seriousness on his face before it was replaced by his courteous smile. "Jannes was right about you. You do ask a lot of questions. And I can see that you do not fear the Dark Lord as the others do. However, I think you will find all that you need to know in the pages of the Daily Prophet, ma cherie, for I am not at liberty to discuss such things with you, and right here in the open. Forgive me, ma enfant, for now I must go." He bowed to her and then walked away. Moments later, he was swallowed by the crowd.  
  
Hermione was left behind in deep thought of what just happened, wondering if she was missing something, while the orb in her hand glowed a faint silver under the sunlight...  
  
***  
  
"Severus... my dear Severus..."  
  
Severus bowed lower before the red pupiled serpent man in front of him, keeping his face neutral and above all, impassable. It was all part of the game. The façade he had to show everyone else in this side of his life to keep himself alive and useful. An interesting game he specialized in and was highly valued for despite trepidations.  
  
"Yes, Master, I am here." He responded with just the right touch of scraping humility he knew Voldemort expected no less from him. "Only ask and I shall give it."  
  
Voldemort smiled at him coldly as he sat on a great big mahogany chair while petting Nagini who was coiled at the foot of it. "Yes... tell me, Severus... How do my enemies fare since our last... encounter...?"  
  
Severus smirked sneeringly and disdainfully. "They are fools, Master, thinking that Dumbledore and Harry Potter has weakened you since you fought them last. The Ministry is even underestimating you now, thinking that, as long as they have The-Boy-Who-Lived beside them, the wizarding world can drive you away. They all treat him like some fragile goblet made of spun glass, my lord. It is pathetic."  
  
Voldemort emitted a sound which was the closest to a snort he could ever make in the body he now occupied. "You are right, as always, Severus. They are fools. I will soon disillusion them of that thought. Bella, my dear..."  
  
"Yes, Master?" Bellatrix Lestrange, her madness now pleasantly subdued appeared from the shadows beside Severus who did not so much as bat an eyelash.  
  
He knew the way his fellow Death Eaters moved and all their tendency to appear seemingly out of nowhere. With some notable exceptions, of course. He shot a disdainful and surreptitious glance at Pettigrew who was shivering beside the Dark Lord like a pet although he was trying to look smug. Snape made his gaze look like a glance of envy in order to hide his disgust for the filthy creature.  
  
"Have you arranged everything for our... guests?"  
  
Severus could feel Bellatrix's smirk from where he was kneeling. It was cold and ruthless that bode no mercy tinged with deep malice. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
"Yes, master." She answered with deep reverence.  
  
The ghost of a truly terrifying and malicious grin spread across the dark wizard's face. "Then put on your masks, my faithful followers and await as I summon those who had been and shall be loyal to me... Wormtail..." Still shivering in terror, Pettigrew stepped near Voldemort and offered his left forearm. The Dark Lord touched the Dark Mark glowing there and concentrated. Severus had an uneasy feeling about all this but he remained silent.  
  
He was risking a lot, responding to the summons of the Dark Lord, but the call had to be answered in order for him to continue with his services for the Order. He thought that the Dark Lord had to have been weakened anyway since the battle down in the Department of Mysteries. In a way, he was right, but the serpentine man looked too smug for Severus' taste. And he didn't like it one bit. He's got something up his sleeve. Nonetheless, Severus put on his Death Eater mask and blended behind the shadows of the dark cave underneath a long abandoned, unplottable Lestrange estate near the Cornish coasts.  
  
For a moment, there was complete silence... and then, one by one, Death Eaters started popping out of the woodwork and kneeling in front of the Dark Lord. Severus felt his stomach grow cold. Who were these people...? He thought the Death Eater ranks have been mercifully depleted since Malfoy and the others were caught! Looks like he was sadly mistaken. Soon, the whole cave was filled with kneeling Death Eaters and kept in the shadows. Listening. Dreading. It was a good thing his mask was on. It was the only thing that kept his jaw from dropping off.  
  
For a moment, there were murmurs of different languages as the cave filled. All excited and restless. Then the whole cave became quiet and Nagini slithered to place herself between the newly arrived Death Eaters and her master. Voldemort's flashing red eyes bore through all his Death Eaters as they all knelt before him in praise and worship. The Dark Lord swept his eyes over them all. Nagini coiled before his feet and hissed at the mortals in front of its master. Severus tried not to shiver from the intense cold the mere presence of this wizard brought with him. A truly, terrible contrast between him and Albus Dumbledore who exhibited warmth. The perfect antithesis.  
  
Images of what he'd witnessed over the past years loomed in his brain and he forced them out. This was not the time. He needed to know what the Dark Lord was up to. From the summons he got and the order that they all should come in garb, he figured that this was going to be another killing spree. The Dark Lord may have withdrawn from his and Dumbledore's battle last term but that didn't make him weak. At least that was what he wanted to show his followers. He's already informed the Order about the meeting tonight and they were now all on alert for any attacks. Severus could only hope it would be enough.  
  
"Rise, my faithful followers both old and new..." Voldemort hissed at them.  
  
New?! As in new recruits?!  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
He saw Bellatrix smiling like a cat from her position at the right hand place of the dark wizard while Pettigrew simpered on the left. There was a time when Lucius occupied that particular spot of Bella's. Would that he could see the arrogant scum's face now if he knew what was going on now that he was serving his stint in Azkaban. Severus smirked at the thought of Malfoy's red, angry face and his stuttering protests despite his distress.  
  
All the Death Eaters present raised their heads but did not stand. Severus knew that the Dark Lord loved the illusion that he was higher than anyone else, therefore adopting the old imperial Chinese custom that no one should stand higher than the emperor as a sign of respect for him. It seems these recruits have been well trained.  
  
"I can understand that you must be all discouraged what with the capture of some of your fellow Death Eaters, but you need not worry. For we shall be getting them back soon enough!" silence filled the room but the air was charged with excitement. Severus listened closely. "The dementors are all only too happy to aid us in our quest to cleanse this world of the filth who have all blocked us and backed us into a corner! Keeping us all locked away and living in secret when we should be ruling over them!"  
  
Murmurs broke out all throughout the room. All of them appreciative and fired with such a hungry passion to destroy. He could sense it. It was as familiar as his own right hand.  
  
"Though we cannot act upon it tonight, I thought we should show the Ministry of Magic and that old fool Dumbledore that we do not fear him, and that I can stomp them to the ground! And for that, I want to torture my enemy. The-Boy-Who-Lived..." Voldemort hissed once more when silence fell again. "We attack the one who will hurt Harry Potter most..."  
  
Who? The Weasleys? That could be possible. But all the Weasleys are either in headquarters or at work right now. That project would be useless. Then who did the Dark Lord mean?  
  
"The perfect target, brought to my attention by my faithful Peter over here." Pettigrew nervously preened and Bellatrix sent him a look. Severus would bet his last jar of boomslang skin that it wasn't friendly. "One of the old man's precious prefects. A mudblood and a close confidante to Harry Potter."  
  
Good Merlin in heaven... he can't be talking about...  
  
"Hermione Granger..."  
  
Fuck.  
  
Severus' blood ran cold and he had to close his eyes for a moment to keep himself in check.  
  
Pettigrew, you sniveling, cowering, wretched bastard! As Ron Weasley's former rat, it would be natural for him to know a lot about Potter's friends. But why Granger?  
  
True, she was, admittedly, the only one in the group who actually had a brain. She's even acquired a great amount of confidence last year and hasn't asked that many questions anymore. He silently acceded that she was going to be a very fine woman given half a chance, and here he was, listening to her upcoming death...  
  
The saddest part was that he couldn't intervene. Not if he wanted his cover blown.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  
  
Trying stoically to take in all the other details being discussed and announced, he fought the grief waging a war through his soul. It was stupid to feel such regret for a girl he hadn't even liked these past six years, but there it was. A severe tightening of his chest, constricting the very air he was breathing. What was that Jannes said about Granger last term? Granger? His favorite student? Not really. Not if he wanted to be Killer curse fodder right now. If only he could do something to stop this! Or warn her! Warn someone!  
  
"Whom of us shall eliminate her, master?" Bella simpered from her place at the dais' feet, obviously wanting to gain back the favor she's lost when she failed in her mission to retrieve the prophecy they were sent to claim.  
  
The Dark Lord gave her a horrible smirk while petting Nagini's head. The giant serpent closed it's eyes as though in ecstasy. "You, my dear, shall organize other, more pleasurable attacks tonight. Our French... allies... shall do the attack on the mudblood for now. Just to prove their... willingness to help. Isn't that right, Maurice?"  
  
Severus' gaze took in the Death Eaters kneeling near the Dark Lord and a short figure knelt lower before the dark wizard. "Oui, my lord! I shall not fail you!"  
  
Bella looked down, Severus could sense her disappointment. He didn't really care. Professor McGonagall was going to flip when she learns that her prize student was turned into a Death Eater victim! Not to mention that it would drive Potter insane with guilt...  
  
Potter!  
  
Damn it, he'd better not attempt any foolish rescue missions if he's seeing all this right now...  
  
He was even more alarmed by the fact that several of the old Death Eaters were there to refill the Dark Lord's depleted ranks. Severus did not doubt that most of the people here were foreigners. There were few the Dark Lord trusted. And those few will do anything for him.  
  
"You may take a dementor or two with you if you want to, Maurice. You may be... expected..."  
  
Oh, fuck. Things were made just a bit more complicated.  
  
"Now rise, my Death Eaters... and show them all that we fear nothing!" Voldemort spoke loudly and the Death Eaters rose as one, ready to do their master's bidding.  
  
Severus couldn't help but pray that the Order was ready for this...  
  
-***-  
  
"NO!"  
  
Harry Potter rose from his bed in shock. Holding onto his scar and still sweating with dread at the vision he just had.  
  
Hermione! Hermione was in danger!  
  
He saw everything once more. Just like he did with Mr. Weasley and the rest! They were going to set dementors on Hermione!  
  
But wait! What if it's another trap? What if they were setting him up again just like what they did with Sirius?!  
  
Harry buried his face on his knees and banged on his narrow bed. What was he going to do?! Should he go? He stood up and took a look outside his window. The night was dark. Starless and blank. If he used magic, he'll have another inquiry in his hands and he could do well without that.  
  
Hedwig flew in all of a sudden from his window, carrying a dead mouse, hooting proudly as she presented him her catch. Harry patted her head. "Good work, girl."  
  
But what if it wasn't? Hermione! God, what was he going to do?! He didn't even know where he was going to look! Adrenaline fueled dread made him swear and pace and Hedwig hooted at him questioningly. The little expression of concern gave him an idea.  
  
Harry took out a piece of paper and penned a short letter on it before giving it to Hedwig. "Give this to Lupin, Hedwig. And hurry! Hermione's in danger!"  
  
At the mention of Hermione's name, the snowy owl took off, not even finishing her meal. Harry prayed that she would make it on time. He couldn't afford to lose Hermione too... Not after everything!  
  
Not her too... 


	3. Dark Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot on this fanfic and a couple or more characters you certainly won't find in the HP books so when I say anything I mean anything! Heck, I don't even own this computer! I'm just renting it until I get my own. So please bear with me if my updates are slow? ^___^;;;  
  
Spoilers: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! ^o^v!!!  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy!!! ^__~*  
  
Chapter Two: Dark Savior  
  
Eight p. m.  
  
Kinda late for a fifteen year old to be wandering around Paris alone but Hermione was okay on that. She really hadn't meant to stay out so late but she was too engrossed in checking out the Parisian night life all by herself that she forgot the time. It was one of the advantages of being alone in a strange city. She could stay out as late as she wanted and dance in the cozy little bistros that littered the city's corners and just live a life that was far from what her fellow Hogwarts students would have expected from her. Now though, she had to go back to the hotel. Crookshanks was going to worry about her and that cat was dangerous when he's annoyed.  
  
Her cat reminded her of her link to the magical world and speaking of which, her mind brought her back to the odd experience of meeting the French Minister of Magic. Why was Jannes talking to him? What wasn't he telling her? Questions upon questions that lead only to one path.  
  
Harry.  
  
At another time, Harry would have welcomed any form of story that involved his parents and she would have been planning on how to tell him when they met again. But now... she wasn't so sure what his reaction will be provided that he just lost Sirius... She couldn't imagine the pain he must be in right now. But no. Being pitied was the last thing Harry needs. Right now, he'll need to be strong and she'll be there to help him. She wished she could cheer him up though, if only for a while...  
  
Drat.  
  
Hermione was so busy thinking that she didn't even notice the dark clad figures coming at her from behind. It was only when the crystal she was wearing proceeded to glow crazily, as though warning her, that Hermione looked around her in alarm and saw a pair of dementors swooping down at her. It was only when she noticed the unusual darkness of the surroundings, even with the street lights on, that she focused on the things around her. What she saw chilled her blood.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Hermione dodged as one of them glided towards her and tried to catch her. She fumbled in her pocket but clutched no familiar length of wood. Damn it! She forgot her wand at the hotel! How could she be so stupid?! What were these things doing here?! And why were they targeting her?!  
  
It was a good thing that she carried the birthday present she made for Harry. She held on to it tightly. So far, so good. At least now she knew that her calculations were correct. The little crystal was doing what it was supposed to do. But that didn't mean that the dementors can't come near and give her a kiss!  
  
She dodged another glide from one of the dementors and ran until she was cornered between a wall and the Seine. She looked behind her, at the glistening waters of the river. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Oh God, what now?  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" a silver mist of indefinable shape came out of nowhere much to Hermione's surprise. The two dementors screamed and, as they were hit by the Patronus, they turned into a pair of bat like creatures and flew away.  
  
She barely saw the fleeing dementors when a someone hit her with a spell from behind, "Expiratium Respirato!", Hermione was thrown forward, surprised.  
  
Breathing heavily, Hermione knelt down on the pavement, trying to keep breathing as her lungs seemed to burst and contract. It was then that she noticed a pair of black boots in front of her. She looked up.  
  
She saw before her a girl wearing a pure black, flowing coat dress with a high neck and long sleeves that hid most of her hands until only her pale fingertips were seen. She was also wearing a pure black cloak and her long black hair was flowing around her. She had no wand. Her face was covered with a glamour that blurred her whole face beyond recognition.  
  
Who was she? A Death Eater?  
  
She tried to speak but the curse that Death Eater threw at her made speaking impossible and breathing, laborious. She was blacking out!  
  
The girl just looked down at her for a few moments before turning around suddenly and pointing her fingers at the general direction of the square. "Seni Stupefy!"  
  
Hermione was astonished when she saw a pair of black garbed men in Death Eater masks fall down on the pavement from the edge of the cherry blossom trees after a red thread of light shot out of the girl's fingers.  
  
What the... Was that wandless magic she just saw?!  
  
As she stared, the girl knelt down beside her and took out a very small vial from her sleeve. Taking her face, the girl force fed her the contents and calmly forced her to swallow despite her protests. The liquid tasted bitter and had a cucumber aftertaste. And damn but she hated cucumbers.  
  
After making sure that she swallowed whatever that vile concoction was, the girl took hold of her hand and placed something cold and round in her palm and then whispered one word in her ear...  
  
"Requiem..."  
  
Before Hermione knew it, she felt that stomach lurching pull relative only to a portkey. Too late did she wonder where the magical transportation device was going to take her. She could only hope it would be somewhere safe...  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin took another long pull off his smuggled bottle of firewhiskey as he stared at the empty fireplace in front of him. It's been a common place for him for the last two months now. Since the death of the last of his friends...  
  
He almost choked on his drink as he remembered Sirius' shocked look as he stepped back from Bellatrix and found no purchase for his foot. He could still feel Harry trying to pull himself from him as he screamed Sirius' name over and over and over again, refusing to believe the inevitable...  
  
Remus swallowed another long gulp and tried to drown the tears away. He wanted to forget the fact that he was alone now. He wanted to block all feeling from his body. Tried not to miss the feeling of camaraderie and the seething loneliness that burned the back of his eyes even as it burned the core of what was left of his heart...  
  
They were all gone...  
  
He refused the shock— that was coursing through his blood— entry from his brain. He knew it would come to this someday. That was the reason why he didn't want anyone to come too close all those years when Sirius was still in Azkaban. It was the reason why he never attempted to deeply befriend anyone else after James and Lily died. He was filth. And the darkness of his blood will forever be with him. He was destined to be alone, he knew. It just didn't occur to him that he'll be the only one left behind at the end. Usually, in their school years, he always thought that he'll be the first to go. Him and Peter, actually. He, who wanted to die already to prevent hurting others and Peter, who they all thought was too weak to survive. Who'd have thought that they'll be the only ones left to fight it off in the end? He was sure of one thing though, the next time they see each other, it will be one Marauder less in the world and only one more left— if not entirely wiped out. It would be for the best he guessed. It would pave a way for the new generation. Too bad he couldn't see it. Not that he cared to be alive but he hoped he could stay standing long enough to avenge Sirius, James and Lily. All he could do now was to show Harry he could be strong enough for two if needs be. Harry needed him now. Like him, the boy was all alone.  
  
At least the boy still has friends...  
  
Shaking off the self pity that was trying to overwhelm him, he took a long pull off the firewhiskey and looked up as a resounding flutter echoed across the walls above him.  
  
He saw Hedwig drop on the dining table with a note attached to her leg. Brow furrowing, Remus placed his drink down on the dining table and reached for the letter. He saw Hedwig flinch as he did so, before remembering her duties and forcing herself to stay still. Remus smiled bitterly. He knew no animal could stand him since they all knew what he was. They could all sense the danger that was him. It hurt when he was seven, it only hurt worse now that he was thirty six...  
  
Muttering an apology to Hedwig, he carefully took the letter from her and read the letter. The contents made him stand up in alarm.  
  
Remus,  
  
Voldemort wants Hermione dead and he's going to try to kill her tonight! Help her, please!  
  
Harry  
  
It could be another mistake. Another trap set by Voldemort so Harry would come out in the open again. Maybe it was another false alarm. But Harry wouldn't send a message if he were sure, he'd have gone pelting after Hermione so he could try to save her!  
  
"What's that Remus?!" Bill asked as he entered the kitchen followed by the other male Weasleys minus Percy. "I saw Hedwig fly in."  
  
Remus took a deep breath and got his wand ready before passing the letter to Arthur. "I have to go. It's worth checking out. Do you know where Hermione is spending her vacation, Ron?"  
  
Ron paled and glanced at the letter anxiously. "I think she mentioned something about Paris..."  
  
Remus nodded. "I'm going to—"  
  
A thud from the hallway alerted everybody and, with wands raised, they all went out to the corridor. They were shocked to find Hermione's form slumped over the wooden floors of number twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Hermione?!" Remus hurried to hold his former student.  
  
"Help me..." she croaked, heaving heavily.  
  
"Hermione! It's me! Remus!" he shouted over his rising panic.  
  
His voice finally seemed to penetrate her weak and frightened brain and she opened her eyes to see the silver gray eyes of Remus Lupin looking back at her. "P-professor Lupin?"  
  
"You're here! In Grimmauld Place!" Remus' arm held her shoulders and he carried her in his arms towards the kitchen. "Merlin above, what happened to you?!"  
  
Hermione swallowed as she leaned into Remus' arms. "I- I was attacked by a couple of dementors... And Death Eaters... I think..."  
  
"Then Harry was right," he mumbled, numb, as he sat her down on one of the chairs. "I'll get you some chocolates."  
  
"No, I wasn't affected by the dementors. I got hit by a curse from behind. I had a little trouble breathing a while ago, but I'll be fine. I think that disgusting thing worked!" She told him, breathing deeply.  
  
A hoot sounded off from one of the cupboards before a fluttering of wings echoed across the walls and a flash of white flew across the room to land on her shoulder as Mr. Weasley called out for his wife.  
  
"Hedwig? What are you doing here?" she looked up all of a sudden. "Harry... Is Harry here?"  
  
"I'll take her, Remus." Mr. Weasley cut in when Hermione was sitting on a chair. "No, dear. He sent us Hedwig telling us that you were in trouble. Remus was on his way out to try and locate you when you suddenly popped out of nowhere!"  
  
"What happened?" Charlie asked as he looked over the young woman with his wand.  
  
"I-"she breathed in deeply as Bill muttered a spell that immediately made her feel drowsy. Her eyes started to blur.  
  
But before Hermione could say anything else, Mrs. Weasley came and cut in and elbowed everybody away from her. "There now, Hermione needs to rest. We can all take this up at the next meeting but, right now, all of you, leave her alone! Goodness, what happened to her?!"  
  
"But, Mum—" Ron protested, looking at Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Don't be a git, Ron, can't you see Hermione needs to sleep?!" Fred told Ron impatiently.  
  
"She's had a long night already." George snapped at him.  
  
Hermione smiled tiredly at them before her body gave out and she fell off her seat. Charlie caught her just in time.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron, Fred and George cried in unison.  
  
"I'm... I'm alright." She said weakly.  
  
Bill nodded. "Don't worry, it's just something to help her sleep. She'll be alright."  
  
Hermione tried to answer but her body still felt weak. Damn, what was in that spell of Bill's?!  
  
Mrs. Weasley understood the signs. "It's alright, dear, your body is looking for a way to replenish your strength. You'll need to sleep it off for a while. Better come with me, Charlie, let's get her to bed." Mrs. Weasley called to Charlie who followed her out of the room with Hermione in his arms.  
  
Those were the last words she heard before allowing her mind to close off and seek some peace, still clutching the ring in her hand...  
  
Remus stared after her with his brow furrowed. Now what in Merlin's name just happened?!  
  
***  
  
Minutes after the discovery of the two stunned Death Eaters in the square, the door to Hermione's hotel room burst open and a Death Eater howled his fury to the empty room. Crookshanks hissed angrily at the strangers but jumped out a window and watched, seemingly relieved that her human was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Find her!" he shouted to the others.  
  
The others scurried to obey him, not knowing that Hermione was already miles away. The Death Eaters rummaged through the whole hotel for half an hour before one of them emerged from the bedroom.  
  
"I found a wand! It's hers, I think." He called out.  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S HERS, CRETIN! HER PARENTS ARE MUGGLES! SHE'S THE ONLY WITCH IN THIS HOTEL!" the leader howled. "We'll take her wand! She'll be looking for it sometime."  
  
Crookshank's eyes gleamed with fury when he saw his mistress' wand being manhandled by the evil smelling human. As the wand was being handed over to the leader, the oversized, ginger cat sprang into action, digging his claws into the Death Eater's hand until he yowled in pain and let go of the piece of wood. Crookshanks immediately took advantage of the situation by launching itself on the wand and grabbing it with his mouth. Amidst furious shouts and a flurry of red and green blasts of light, he sprang to the window and found himself on a deserted alleyway.  
  
Crookshanks looked around himself, lost, yet still faithfully holding onto Hermione's wand. He had to find Hermione! He was about to go out of the alleyway when a cage sprang out beneath him. He yowled angrily.  
  
"Shut up. Do you want them to hear you?" ordered a soft voice from the darkness.  
  
Crookshanks quieted down and narrowed his eyes at the stranger now sitting beside his cage. He knew that smell. He knew this girl.  
  
"Good. You're beginning to convince me that you're as clever as your mistress claims." The voice said again. "Now, if you promise to be good, I'll let you out and I'll find a way to get you back to Granger."  
  
Crookshanks felt no fear from or for her so he obeyed. Seconds later, he was gently cradled in a soft pair of arms and he and the girl Apparated off. The next thing he knew, he was propped onto the steps of a familiar looking building.  
  
"Keep her safe, cat. There are a lot of things I want to know from that girl." The strange girl whispered to him before Apparating off again.  
  
Crookshanks sat down on the steps and placed Hermione's wand in front of him, patiently waiting for someone to open the door so he could go back to his mistress' arms...  
  
***  
  
"Ah... good haul tonight, vouldn't you say so?"  
  
Severus tried to keep the disgust from showing on his face or voice. All he wanted to do right now was to rip the bloodied robes off of his back and burn them in a fire pit. And then follow them in it.  
  
He tried to keep his eyes from the knife still dripping blood all over his black boots of three days worth of killings. He cringed as he remembered the delicate throats of his victims, pureblooded and Muggle born alike, as they yielded easily to the whims of the elaborately decorated dagger.  
  
"Are the delegates from France back yet?" he asked instead, wondering if they had succeeded in eliminating Granger. He hoped not.  
  
Of course, she was Muggle born but she also shows promise. And, unlike his companions, he was a true Slytherin. He can see promises in every little thing and then string them along according to his use. And Granger, although he was loathed to admit, has her obvious uses. He just hoped no Ministry fool got to her first.  
  
Though the members of the Order were ready as he'd hoped, no one was prepared for the idiocy of the Ministry officials who zoomed in after each or during a battle and getting caught in the crossfire, and then, conveniently blaming the incidents of their incompetence on the interference of Order members. If he could have Fudge around the neck for a few seconds, he'd make sure the bloated pig would have to get a new windpipe!  
  
"Not yet, though I am surprised they are not back yet. They are supposed to be some of the best." The Death Eater who was speaking to Severus said. "But I still think ve are better, jah?"  
  
Severus knew better than to reply. He knew all too well that this was a ploy so he would confide in the Bulgarian foreigner. He'd bet his bottom sickle that the man talking to him was from Durmstrang. He saw the techniques the man used while they were out on the field tonight. And then afterwards, when they picked up an unsuspecting group of Muggle girls...  
  
"Hmp. More likely, they have failed the Dark Lord. Too bad I can't be here to gloat. I am needed... elsewhere." Severus nodded to his companion who nodded back. Severus then walked off up the manor entrance hall and, as soon as he found a suitable spot, Apparated off to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Out of sight of Muggles and foes, Severus made his way quietly towards number twelve. He had one last stop before turning in and getting some rest done. And a large dose of Dreamless Sleep potion to ward off the memories... and the nightmares that were sure to follow the events of tonight. Dawn was almost upon him when he reached the doorway to headquarters. The sight he met there stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Curled up comfortably on the top porch step, still faithfully holding on to it's human's wand was a familiar, squashed faced, bow legged, ginger cat that exclusively belonged to none other than the only purely Muggle born witch ever to cross the threshold of this house. When it saw him, it sat up, sniffed in his direction and purred at him, then proceeded to scratch at the door to show him that it wanted to go in as well.  
  
"So she's alive then or are you the only one left?" he asked it coldly.  
  
The cat mewed angrily at him and glared with it's big yellow eyes. Practically ordering him to carry it into the house! Severus got the message.  
  
"Fine then." Then muttered, "Stupid cat..."  
  
Severus took out his wand and muttered a word that opened all the magical locks on the door, a worried scowl on his usually cold features. He was so anxious, he didn't even stop to hesitate when he entered headquarters, which was strange enough.  
  
Ever since it was established as the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, he's spent as little time in here as possible. For one thing, it was filled with people who either despise him but hiding it because of his usefulness to the cause or those who fear him because of the mark on his left forearm, for another, because this was the home of one of his most hated enemies. The now deceased Sirius Black. The third being that he couldn't stay long enough to place a certain amount of value on the place because Voldemort might read it on his mind some day. Either way, he knew he wasn't wanted here. But he had to be here. There were things that the Order needed to know. Thoughts of the deceased could wait. He needed to report his recent discoveries to Dumbledore and find out anything about Hermione Granger's fate.  
  
He easily slipped through the door, narrowing his eyes at the big, fat, orange cat when it refused to move past him into the house and was practically demanding him to carry it. He knew enough about familiars not to concede so, with a sigh, he picked up the monstrosity and went in.  
  
When he crossed the threshold, he could see that several key members were already there and talking amongst themselves. He winced inwardly at the uncomfortable silence that followed his arrival, much like the response he got whenever he entered a classroom. Everyone was eager to hear his report, it seemed, although none knew he'd be arriving tonight. Dumbledore must have been anticipating him. He clearly saw confirmation in the old wizard's cheerful blue eyes.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him kindly and patted a seat next to him which Severus took quickly and looked around coldly. The ginger monster jumped off him and streaked upstairs, probably to find its mistress. As soon as he took a seat, Remus Lupin passed him a steaming cup of strong, hot, chocolate which he accepted with carefully guarded gratefulness. The warmth and sweetness gave him some much needed relief.  
  
"I realize you are tired, Severus, so we had better get this over with." Dumbledore began when he had at least three sips of the sweet liquid.  
  
Severus scowled. "I suppose you were there to pound Fudge about the recent Muggle killings?"  
  
Dumbledore's face darkened slightly. "He is shaking in fear but he still wouldn't give up his position."  
  
"Incompetent fool." He muttered and then he looked around from behind his mug. Around him were, Remus Lupin, Emmeline Vance, Daedalus Diggle, Fred and George Weasley, and Arthur Weasley. "What are all of you doing here anyway?"  
  
Daedalus scowled at him. "We just came back from fetching Harry from the Muggles. I suppose Molly's tucked him in hours ago."  
  
Severus didn't even bother to hide a sneer. Remus remained indifferent but Fred and George bristled. They were easily ignored and Severus spoke to report. "The Dark Lord may be physically exhausted from your last battle with him but it seems that Lucius has scrounged up a whole lot of new recruits overseas before he went to Azkaban. You were all probably surprised by their apparent number even though Mcnair and the others are now in jail."  
  
"Not for long it seems," Daedalus said bitterly. "Malfoy's been claiming he was put under the Imperious."  
  
"Surely nothing a bit of Veritaserum can't work out." Emmeline commented.  
  
"Not if he tries to bribe his way out." Daedalus answered. "You all know how close they were. All those donations..."  
  
"So tell us," Remus started calmly, his worry hidden behind it. "Why did they pick Hermione?"  
  
"Pettigrew." Severus answered grimly. "The little rat claimed that she was the reason why Potter succeeds in foiling him."  
  
Remus paled a bit and ran a hand over his face but aside from that, his face showed nothing. "I see."  
  
Severus crushed the empathy he suddenly felt for the damn werewolf. "Aside, of course, the fact that she's muggle- born and all and one of the most—"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand all of a sudden to stop him from speaking and waved the same hand over all of them. Snape instantly knew that the old man just cast a Noli me Vedas version of the Disillusionment charm. A far more potent and powerful kind of Confundus. It made them seem in a different world together and just peering out of a window instead of being in the same room. All of them stayed silent and, in no time at all, the kitchen door opened and in came Granger followed by Potter who seemed to be thinner and paler than before. 


	4. White Angel Weeping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot on this fanfic and a couple or more characters you certainly won't find in the HP books so when I say anything I mean anything! Heck, I don't even own this computer! I'm just renting it until I get my own. So please bear with me if my updates are slow? ^___^;;;  
  
Spoilers: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! ^o^v!!!  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy!!! ^__~*  
  
Chapter Three: White Angel Weeping  
  
Hermione found a cup and made Harry a cup of chocolate. Both of them sat on the kitchen table, on chairs that placed them beside the watching adults they couldn't see. So close that they could have touched them. But she and Harry were ignorant to them all. She had other things in her mind. Such as the screaming from Harry and Ron's room and, eventually, finding out that the screaming came from Harry, with Ron so fast asleep he didn't even notice. She had to put off her reunion with Crookshanks to deal with it and left her familiar on her bed, curled comfortably on the pillow she just vacated.  
  
She shook Harry awake and quieted him and then he refused to talk. It was then that she invited him in the kitchen to get a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"Go on, Harry, drink it." Hermione told the pale young man sitting on one of the chairs around the kitchen table. She sat across from him and watched. "It will calm you down."  
  
Harry numbly obeyed her and it broke her heart to see her friend subdued like this. In truth, she liked it better when he was shouting her down or he was knocking things away in anger. Harry's heartbroken face, lurking behind the cheerful façade he showed everyone earlier as she's suspected, was dead obvious to her now. Harry Potter was coming apart. And if no one did anything about it, the grief will destroy him.  
  
Harry sighed and blew on the hot, dark liquid. "Sorry I woke you up."  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled softly but the pain and concern in her eyes were visible. The worry and the strain seemed to be taking their toll on her. "It's alright. You never wrote to me about your nightmares. I wish you did. I would have brewed some dreamless sleep potion for you."  
  
He sighed and sipped more chocolate then stared at her intensely. Knowing he could trust her. "It keeps replaying in my mind, Hermione. Everything that's happened. Cedric... Sirius... My parents..."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't say that she understood what he was feeling because she couldn't. She could only guess at the depth of grief Harry presented and try to make it better.  
  
Not minding her silence, Harry continued, "Do you have any idea, Hermione, just how painful my scar gets every night and every day? How sick I get when he gets angry? I feel like I'm going to go crazy. Plus the fact that, any time now, I'm going to eventually die. I can't even think about schoolwork anymore. I couldn't care less. I just... want some peace. Is that too much to ask for?"  
  
Hermione's brain started to work at all the possible solutions to this aspect of Harry's problem. "I could borrow some of the books down in the Hogwarts library on Occlumency and try to learn everything I can about it so I can teach you. But then I have to learn Legilimency first—"  
  
He conjured up a weary half smile. "It's nice to know that some things never change. You still think that your studies will change everything and make things better. Just like Ron. Although he tends to bend between extreme panic and extreme denial."  
  
The bitterness behind his voice did not go unnoticed but she kept her hurt to herself. "Everything will be alright, Harry. You'll see—"  
  
Harry startled her by standing up abruptly and angrily and started growling at her. "HOW COULD IT, HERMIONE, HOW COULD EVERYTHING BE ALRIGHT?!" He threw the mug on the table and Hermione had to stand up to avoid the scalding liquid from touching her. She looked up at Harry in terrified concern. It seemed that her words triggered off the anger and the despair he was keeping deep inside and now, she was the nearest person he could vent it on.  
  
"SIRIUS IS DEAD! CEDRIC! MY PARENTS! EVERYTHING WILL NEVER BE ALRIGHT AGAIN!" he shouted at her from the top of his lungs. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK ME THIS WAY! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'VE NEVER LOST ANYONE IMPORTANT!"  
  
"Look, Harry I understand about Sirius but—"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEPT TELLING ME LAST YEAR THAT SIRIUS WAS BEING SELFISH DURING MY TRIAL BECAUSE YOU SAID HE WANTED ME TO BE AN OUTCAST TOO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEPT DEFENDING THAT BLOODY HOUSE ELF! ALWAYS DEFENDING THAT BLOODY SNAPE!" Harry roared at her. "YOU! ALWAYS THE SENSIBLE, NOBLE, PERFECT HERMIONE GRANGER! WELL TELL YOU WHAT, IT'S SO EASY FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE MY LIFE! YOU DON'T LIVE IN MY WORLD! YOU, AT LEAST HAVE PARENTS WHO LOVE YOU! I HAVE TO KEEP ON RETURNING TO PEOPLE WHO COULDN'T EVEN CARE LESS IF I LIVED OR DIED!"  
  
"Harry you can't blame Professor Snape! That man's already got enough to deal with without you adding to his internal distress. Besides, he's on our side now and—"  
  
"OH SO HE'S THE NOBLE ONE NOW?! WHAT ABOUT SIRIUS?! WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING HE'S DONE FOR US?!" Harry cut her off.  
  
"I liked Sirius as much as any other, Harry—"  
  
"NO ONE 'LIKED' SIRIUS AS MUCH AS I DID, HERMIONE! NO ONE! NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM! HE WAS ALL THAT I HAD, HERMIONE! HE WAS EVERYTHING I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO AFTER HOGWARTS AND NOW HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! AND NOW I HAVE NOTHING!"  
  
The fear and the concern Hermione was feeling suddenly snapped and her face turned red in fury. She saw past her fear and her logic saw what Harry was up to. Before she could stop herself, she began shouting Harry down. "How dare you!"  
  
Harry was struck speechless at the visible fury on her face and the fire in her eyes. He stood where he was, immobile as Hermione went around the table until she was standing directly in front of him and shouting into his face.  
  
"How dare you, Harry Potter!" her voice broke but it didn't lose it's anger as she looked directly into his face. "How dare you tell me that I don't know anything! How dare you question me about how much I loved Sirius and that no one understands you! Well guess what! I do know! I do know because I can see it everyday in your face! I can feel it in your very soul every time you even look so much at the fireplace! I feel it because you're my friend! Damn you!  
  
"You think I don't understand you?! Who do you think helped you let Sirius escape in third year?! Who the hell broke into the Potions storeroom to steal boomslang skin just so we can brew that bloody Polyjuice potion?! Who torched a teacher's robes during your first Quidditch match when we thought you were in danger?! Who did you think blackmailed Rita Skeeter just to get your bloody story published and who the hell did you think endured your bloody glares when I begged you to start the D.A?!" her voice was trembling now. "I can take your shouting, your cursing, your heartbreak but telling me that I don't bloody understand you is something I can't accept!"  
  
"What is this, Hermione? A documentary on the ways you helped Harry Potter? Just remember who saved you from the bloody troll back in first year!" Harry spoke in a mocking tone. "Do you want my thanks? Well then THANK YOU for saving my bloody life countless of times! You were right! I couldn't have survived the Triwizard Tournament without you! If I listened to you, I could have put more effort in Occlumency and if I just listened to you, I wouldn't have gone haring off to the Ministry of Magic and got Sirius killed! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Is that what you wanted to hear, Hermione?!"  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Do you think you're the only one hurting?! You think you're the only one in pain?! Do you want to excuse your behavior for grieving?!" she screeched. Cut to the quick by his words. "If anyone has a reason to grieve around here, it's Lupin! Sirius was the only living friend he had and now he's gone! Your father is dead and Pettigrew is out of the question! He's being ostracized by this damned community because of his Lycanthropy whereas you, Harry, are a celebrated wizard! And what about Professor Dumbledore?! Are you forgetting him too, Harry?! Don't you think he's beaten himself enough yet for the death of one of the people who were dependent on his protection?! What do you want him to do? Launch a public declaration?! Get down on his knees and say sorry?! Die?! Don't you dare use Sirius' death as an excuse to give up— yes, Harry I know you want to give up— because if you did then the lives of the people who died to stop Voldemort will be put to waste! Wake up! You're not the only one who's suffering! You're not the only one who's in pain—"  
  
Hermione had to cover her mouth and turn away from Harry because her voice was breaking. She felt the tears stinging behind her lids and she tried to blink them away. There was an acute silence between them after her outburst and she used it to take deep breaths and get her composure back and try to swallow the lump that was blocking her throat. Suddenly, after making sure she could talk properly again, Hermione took off the necklace she was wearing and shoved it into Harry's palm.  
  
"What—"  
  
"It's your birthday gift from me. Sorry it's a bit late but I had a bit of a problem with it." She interrupted him briskly.  
  
Harry held the rectangular crystal pendant in his hand questioningly.  
  
"I designed it. Wear it every time. Don't ever, ever take it off, do you understand? Ever! It will protect you from dementors. All you have to do is open it, put a happy memory inside like what you do in a pensieve and then, after closing it, cast the Patronus charm. You have to remember that the only person that necklace will be able to protect is the owner of the Patronus inside them. This way, the dementors won't have a horrid effect on you anymore and you'll be able to summon Patronus charms without struggling with a dementor's mental effect."  
  
Harry gaped at her and then at the pendant before he recovered and frowned at her. "This isn't going to change things, Hermione."  
  
Hermione met his eyes straight on without flinching. "You want to make me so angry that I'll refuse to speak to you again and maybe keep me safe from Voldemort, right?" Harry looked up at her, surprised. Hermione smiled softly at him. "Don't look at me like that, it's easy enough to deduce after you saw Voldemort order me dead. And I'm telling you there is absolutely no reason for you to blame yourself. I've stuck with you this long because I want to, not because I have to. Besides, I'm Muggle-born. There's no helping it. Your best friend or not, I'm still a likely target for Death Eaters."  
  
Harry eyed her coldly. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't I?" Hermione challenged him. "You know I'd do almost anything for you, Harry. I understand even more than you about this whole situation and you know it."  
  
Harry stared at her, his eyes softening for a while, before scowling deeply and turning around, slamming the kitchen door behind him. Hermione was left in the kitchen staring at the door. She was so tired. She stood there for a few moments before she felt her knees shaking and leaned on the table with a hand. She held her other hand on her forehead and trembled. Moments later, her tears dropped onto the wooden table as her trembling sobs filled the room.  
  
"Please..." she whispered amidst her tears. "Please make me strong enough to handle this... Please make it end soon..." Then, realizing what she was doing and the total uselessness of it, Hermione straightened and viciously wiped her tears away. "Stop it, Hermione. Crying won't help you now!"  
  
Her breathing stopped when a familiar voice spoke right in front of her and she looked up.  
  
"Please take a seat, Miss Granger,"  
  
She jumped and stared at the people who appeared in front of her from mid air.  
  
"P-professor Dumbledore..." she stuttered as she looked into the grave blue eyes of the old wizard. "W-what... How..."  
  
Remus Lupin, Emmeline Vance, Daedalus Diggle, Fred and George Weasley and their father Arthur and Severus Snape all looked back at her each with varying degrees of concern or unreadable expressions. She backed up a step.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Miss Granger," Emmeline told her gently, smiling at her. "We just want to talk to you."  
  
Dimly aware of her own movements, Hermione sat down next to George who was looking at her intensely while Fred was glaring at the door where Harry disappeared to.  
  
"He had no right to talk to you that way. We know everything that happened." Fred was almost growling. "Ginny said that you tried to talk him out of it. She said you found a way so you can trick that Umbridge cow into going into the Forbidden forest and if it weren't for you, that idiot wouldn't have found the Department of Mysteries, anyway!"  
  
"He's depressed, Fred." Hermione scolded him wearily. "He's probably trying some daft plan to make me back off so he can face the dangers alone. He saw Voldemort order me dead in his mind. And I think he's afraid of becoming more attached only to lose more of the people he's come to care about in the end."  
  
George snorted. "Your being too soft hearted, Hermione. Just like with that stupid elf."  
  
"Don't go there, George." She warned.  
  
George frowned. The others kept silent.  
  
"I understand that you know Harry Potter quite well, Miss Granger...?" Emmeline Vance asked after a while.  
  
"We've been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts, madam." She then turned pink. "H-how much did all of you just hear?"  
  
Remus tried to smile and half succeeded, his eyes looking suspiciously shiny, and his voice decidedly hoarse. "Everything, I'm afraid."  
  
Hermione groaned in dismay and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"We didn't really mean to listen, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said, smiling faintly at her. "We were talking and we didn't want Harry to see us. He might throw another tantrum."  
  
Hermione saw Professor Snape staring at her with narrowed eyes and bit her lip before looked down at her hands, remembering what she screamed at Harry only minutes before. "I'm so sorry, Professor Dumbledore, I— I mean, we, um—"  
  
"There is no need to apologize, Hermione, I believe everything you and your friends did had a very important reason behind it." Dumbledore cut her off. There was an interested twinkle behind his wise blue eyes that told her there was more to this than what meets the eye. "Tell me, Hermione, unless I was mistaken, I believe I heard you explaining to Harry that your birthday gift for him was a kind of protection against the effects of a dementor?"  
  
Of course he'd pick that up. Hermione felt her cheeks redden further at the thought of what the headmaster just heard but she nodded just the same and glued her eyes to her hands. "Err... yes, sir, that's right."  
  
She expected rebuke from all the adults present but, as a minute passed by without sound, she realized that none was forthcoming, so she looked up and saw them all gaping at her.  
  
"I don't believe it..." Daedalus whispered in awe as he stared at her. "You're telling us that you managed to charm an object that will repel dementors?!"  
  
"Not repel, no," Hermione protested. "Only to protect the mind. A dementor feeds on happy memories and happy memories come from thoughts. Memories. And these are only created by the mind. A Patronus, also created by the mind, generates from emotions and so it is a case wherein the heart protects the mind. Like the warmth of a fire chasing away the cold. Or the light dissipating the dark."  
  
Hermione warmed up to her topic. She had been researching this for some time now and she was dying to talk to someone about it. "So I thought, what if a person was holding a light that never dies? A guard against the dark? I conducted a research on this and found out a way but I couldn't figure out how I can preserve the Patronus of a person. Neville's Remembrall gave me an idea, however, and so I began researching how they make Remembralls and Pensieves until I tried to copy the rune placed on a Pensieve onto a malachite plate surrounding the crystal I designed. Afterwards, I added some more runes that will make it strictly for defensive measures. I used Arithmancy and found my calculations to be effective only on these terms. The strength I acquired for the objects I chose were not strong enough for any offensive measures and I had little time because the O.W.L.s were coming. I finally finished making my object outside school only I had to transfer some of my life energy to activate the runes I placed on the object but I couldn't use my wand to produce a Patronus so I couldn't test it. Then, when I came to Paris, I met the French Minister of Magic, Monsieur Beauchamp, and he gave me permission to perform a Patronus charm in his presence. It was fortunate that I did though, because I got attacked by a couple of dementors the night the Death Eaters attacked me. That was when I found out that my little object worked. Better than I expected, really."  
  
"Are you telling us that you transferred your life force energy just to make that object work?!" Snape asked her furiously though he didn't move a muscle. His deep black eyes were snapping at her. "Do you know what kind of danger you could have put yourself into if you drained your energy into that object hanging around Potter's neck, you foolish, foolish girl?!"  
  
Hermione winced a bit but met his eyes determinedly. "Sir, I realize that what I did was very foolish but... ever since Harry was attacked at Privet Drive I have begun to be anxious. I had to do something or I'll go insane with worry. Besides, Harry is more important than me and half the Order put together. Without him, there can be no resistance. You realize that, because he is alive, the whole wizarding community still has hope that Voldemort can be defeated. It's all because of Harry."  
  
"Don't say the Dark Lord's name!" If possible, Snape's eyes went from furious to raging!  
  
Hermione, knowing the risks her Potions Master was undertaking bit her lip and looked down. It was an unspoken fact that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore and plain speaking in front of him wasn't wise since he might slip while in Voldemort's presence and get himself killed in the process. "I'm sorry, Professor."  
  
Snape was surprised by her apology but hid it well.  
  
Dumbledore was staring at Hermione attentively. "My dear, a being's life force is very important, one wrong move on your part and you might have never recovered. You might have lost your powers or worse, your life. It is not worth it. Not even for Harry although I can understand why you wanted to help him."  
  
"Even if he doesn't appreciate it, the prat." Fred mumbled. Mr. Weasley gave him a nudge and a glare.  
  
"Amazing! And you say it can protect the wearer from dementors? Astounding! My dear, do you know what this means?!" Emmeline gushed excitedly. "We finally have a certain edge! It's one problem down!"  
  
"Brilliant, Miss Granger!" Daedalus exclaimed in admiration. "How did you do it?!"  
  
Hermione flushed in pleasure and smiled if a bit uncertainly, but it disappeared when she saw Snape glowering at her. Fred patted her shoulder though, grinning.  
  
"Well," he said proudly. "She's not the smartest student in her year for nothing!"  
  
"Be that as it may..." Snape intoned silkily and menacingly. "She is now a bigger threat to the Dark Lord. If this little... achievement of hers drops to the wrong hands, she'll be facing more than dementors next."  
  
The room's temperature fell down a couple of degrees below zero at Snape's announcement. Hermione paled. She could understand the truth behind his logic.  
  
"But we have to reproduce Miss Granger's remarkable invention! We need this sort of protection right now!" Daedalus cried out before turning to Hermione. "Please, child, we need to know how you made this.. this... um, what do you call it?"  
  
Hermione swallowed and spoke. "I called it a Patronus pendant, sir."  
  
"Ah, yes. You understand why we need to have all the members of the Order wear a Patronus pendant, don't you?" Daedalus turned to Dumbledore. "Albus!"  
  
Dumbledore rested his chin on the back of his hands and stayed silent for a while. Then, as though reaching a very important decision, stared at Hermione with clear blue eyes more solemn than she had ever seen. "My dear, this is your choice since you invented it, but I would like to plead for the sake of the Order, for you to teach us how to make a Patronus pendant."  
  
Looking at him, Hermione knew there was only one answer she could give him. Refusing Albus Dumbledore was not an option. "Of course, Headmaster."  
  
Snape snarled, standing up, sloshing the contents of his mug to kingdom come. "This is preposterous! Unacceptable!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely towards him, his eyes still solemn and very uncharacteristic. "Yes, I know and I disapprove just as much as you do, Severus. But we have to do this. It's the only way we can have any advantages against Voldemort. We need to take advantage of all possible resources. We are, after all, in a middle of a war..."  
  
"But she's only a student! She's not even of age!" Snape roared.  
  
"Not exactly, Severus," the Headmaster said a bit more lightly. "Miss Granger's use of a time turner in her third year advanced her age for a year making her almost of age by the records of the Ministry of Magic. The moment she turns sixteen this September would mean she has turned seventeen. As for her being a student, well then..." the old wizard turned to Hermione casually. "As of this moment, I am making Miss Granger an official member of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Snape was positively livid! "This is an outrage! Are you telling me that you are prepared to risk a student into this war?! Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord will do to her and her parents if he ever found out that she's part of this?!"  
  
"She has been a part of this since she helped protect the Sorceror's stone, Severus. She has been a part of this since she helped Harry get into the Department of Mysteries last term. It won't make a difference now." Dumbledore said quietly though regret was evident in his wise blue eyes.  
  
Snape looked mad enough to chew nails! He stared at each and everyone of the wincing faces of the younger members of the party before settling his blazing black eyes on Hermione who tried very hard not to fidget and cower."  
  
"Very well, if that is your choice. But mark my words, Miss Granger. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Gryffindor glory and foolhardiness can only take you so far in this silent war." He told her coldly before walking out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and stood up. "I should be going too. I have a meeting with Cornelius after a few hours and it's better to at least sleep a few minutes before keeping an appointment with him." He surprised everyone by leaning over to Hermione and holding her hand tightly in his own. "Please don't let Severus' words bother you, my dear. He is tired. Very tired. As is all of us."  
  
Hermione smiled nervously at the old wizard. "I know, sir. I can... understand what he's feeling. To a point."  
  
Dumbledore knitted his brows together slightly and looked into her eyes intently for a while before nodding once. "Yes... I do believe you do, my dear..."  
  
He then straightened and headed for the door. "Very well, I bid all of you a pleasant day. I hope the coming school year shall agree with you, Hermione."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I'll see you out, Albus." Mr. Weasley said and ushered the old wizard, with Emmeline and Deadalus, to the door. Both of whom, nodded to Hermione respectfully.  
  
The door closed behind the four wizards and left Remus, Fred, George and Hermione in the kitchen.  
  
"Who does he think he is?!" George growled angrily. "Hermione has more right than anyone else to join the Order!"  
  
"Yeah! I think he's just jealous! Don't mind him, Hermione." Fred scowled.  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly and wearily, "No, he's right. He isn't jealous, he's worried. He knows first hand off how difficult this situation is for me."  
  
Fred and George gaped at her.  
  
"Your defending him again, Hermione!" George whined.  
  
"Well, someone should. He's risking his life for the Order every time he goes out to meet the Death Eaters and he doesn't need to do that, does he? How many times do I have to remind all of you that he's on our side now?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
Fred looked at her solemnly, "But Hermione! He was a Death Eater once too! What if he turns against us?"  
  
Hermione met his eye directly. "Then I suggest you don't give him any reason to do that. A bit of appreciation never hurt anyone and Snape can really use it right now. How would you feel if you were shunned because of a mistake you can't undo?"  
  
"Fine," Fred said sulkily. "You're no fun, Hermione."  
  
"We're going back to bed.." George said.  
  
The twins stood up and left. Hermione was getting up to follow them but she was stopped by Remus' voice.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She turned back and smiled at her old professor. "Don't you want to go back to sleep too?"  
  
He looked at her intently for a while before smiling gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
She understood and blushed. She then nodded and went back to bed, her mind full of the things that have happened that day, wondering if things will get better or worse... 


	5. Black Angels Brooding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot on this fanfic and a couple or more characters you certainly won't find in the HP books so when I say anything I mean anything! Heck, I don't even own this computer! I'm just renting it until I get my own. So please bear with me if my updates are slow? ;;;  
  
Spoilers: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! ov!!!  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy!!!   
  
Chapter Four: Black Angels Brooding  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
A crash echoed all throughout the room as the wine glass he was formerly drinking from exploded against the wall, and yet the destruction has left him wholly unsatisfied. Unfulfilled by a restlessness he was trying so desperately to control.  
  
It's been three days for him out there! He should be drowning in sleep! He should be at peace, in his bed, and thinking of whole new ways how he'll make the students' lives miserable this year!  
  
But he couldn't stand his thoughts. Every single contemplation was riddled with her! Her fury. Her tears. Her words ...  
  
'That man's already got enough to deal with without you adding to his internal distress...'  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
The Headmaster had no right to put her in the middle of this war. It was enough that they couldn't seem to stop her from totally immersing herself in Potter's business but that Patronus pendant of hers was enough of a testimony on how much she was willing to sacrifice for Potter's safety. Merlin, to give up her life force just for that stupid, irresponsible, ungrateful prat! And the way Potter spoke to her!  
  
As he watched silently as the tableau with Potter and Granger was taking place back then, he wanted to strangle Potter for speaking to the her that way! From everything he's heard, Granger's been a good deal more useful to him than his red headed sidekick and all his other red headed siblings put together!  
  
How dare he... How dare he insult her that way!  
  
Wait a minute! What the hell was he doing?! Why was he even contemplating her and why the hell was he feeling this hungry restlessness over and over again?! Logically, he knew he overreacted to the announcement when Granger was suddenly made an Order member. In truth, he should be thinking of a hundred possible ways to take advantage of her new found position and exploit to gain the upper hand in this war, but all he could think about at that time was that... it wasn't right. War and Hermione Granger just didn't mix in the same sentence. It seemed blasphemous! He's known her for almost six years! Known her gentleness and eagerness. Her very innocence! Such innocence would be akin to a lone buttercup on the middle of the road directly in front of a marching army! She'll be trampled again and again until she's dead. Or worse...  
  
'That man's already got enough to deal with without you adding to his internal distress...'  
  
"Damn her!" he growled.  
  
This was... utterly ludicrous! Her words. The sincerity in them. It was as though, she knew him. Noticed him. Cared about him...  
  
He shook his head.  
  
No. It wasn't possible.  
  
Everyone he knew... Just everyone who had ever claimed to love him was gone now. And they were all few and far in between. In his childhood, he mostly kept to himself in more ways than one. Trying to avoid his father's manhandling. Trying to absorb every little knowledge in the Dark Arts that the old man drilled into his brain since he was old enough to say 'asphodel'! There was never a time for tenderness. No room for honesty. There were only lies and pain and hatred. And the pursuit of power. Until he realized that there was more to it than that. Until the day that Lily Evans made him swear a wizard's debt due to the fact that she once saved his life!  
  
In all his years of existence, there were only a handful of people who's ever expressed any genuine sympathy for him. That would be Dumbledore, his other head of houses... and Lily Evans...  
  
Evans...  
  
The Mudblood Gryffindor, Lily Evans...  
  
She would forever be stuck in his mind as Lily Evans and never as Lily Potter because he could not— would not— associate that sweet, self- righteous little Gryffindor with the name of that arrogant, insufferable, bullying James Potter.  
  
Fuck him.  
  
And Sirius Black.  
  
Lily. His defender, even when she finally gave up on their fifth year and called him Snivellus. Oh he deserved it, alright. But it still hurt. But what did she expect? After being humiliated like that again and again for five years in a row just because he existed! And she never really meant it. She was the reason why he finally turned. James Potter wasn't the only one he owed a wizard's debt to. Lily. Lily and her sweet, sweet sympathy... Not that he loved her or anything so nonsensical that would adjourn to such an unacceptable bout of sentimentality.  
  
And now...  
  
Another Muggle born witch has come out of the woodwork to defend him. What is it with these Muggle borns and their inherent penchant for sympathizing with the underdogs? Damn them anyway. He can live without their sympathy. He used to live with less. But...  
  
Hermione Granger...  
  
Severus closed his eyes as he felt an unfamiliar jolt in his chest. A near painful thump that worried him no end as he recalled the scene he left, a few hours back.  
  
The way she spoke to Potter to defend him... He knew that she was sincere about what she was saying. She didn't have an audience to perform for, or, at least, she didn't know. And he knew she was being honest. He should be happy that someone can express such respect and concern for him or, at the very least, smug. But all he could feel was... unworthiness... regrets... hopelessness...  
  
How can someone like him be worthy? Of anything from anyone at all? He was nothing. And the sincerity and respect and concern for him when he looked into her cinnamon brown eyes a few hours ago prevented him from picking up his prepared vial of Dreamless Sleep potion and drown himself off to oblivion. It was giving him a major headache that he was doubting he had a cure for. He wondered if one can possibly die from a headache. If he had any choice in the matter, he wished it were possible at this moment. It would be so much more uncomplicated.  
  
His attention was taken when his fireplace flames glowed green and a familiar voice spoke to him. Only two people had access to the fireplace of his personal chambers by floo. It was accessible only by a special password known only to those two. One of them was the Headmaster, who was not even in the castle. So that would mean his visitor would be...  
  
"Having a party?"  
  
Severus Snape turned sharply around to face the person who dared intrude on his privacy.  
  
The calm, soothing voice was only mildly sarcastic. Mostly, it was indifferent. He scowled at the young woman who just stepped out of the grate as she lazily ran her eyes over the splinters of glass and marble all piled at the foot of the bared dungeon wall he was using for target practice. Wet blots and trails of alcohol littered the area as well. It didn't take a genius to guess what had been transpiring in this room lately.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled ill naturedly, picking his wand up from the coffee table and repairing the wine glass and quill holder.  
  
His caller looked on with an indifferent expression on her face. "The usual."  
  
Severus glowered at her resentfully but she wasn't impressed.  
  
She didn't bother with the soot that covered her robes. She just watched calmly as he stiffly pulled his wand out of his sleeve and repaired the damage he inflicted on his poor, defenseless possessions. She wasn't surprised. Nothing Severus Snape did came as a surprise to her anymore. In fact, nothing in the world came to her as a surprise anymore. To everyone looking at her, she was an indifferent, uncaring, uninvolved person. Almost like ice. The man in front of her was more emotional than she could ever be. She envied him this sometimes.  
  
"He tried to have Hermione Granger killed. Rookies are plenty and we were out doing mass murder for three straight days." He told her in a cold, automatic response. Almost as though, he were a recording from a Wizard's Wireless cooking show, and he knew she noticed it. She easily noticed that he was troubled.  
  
"I already know all that. I know the Death Eater who led the attack against her. He came home unconscious this morning. Via portkey." She paused and raised a brow at him before asking lazily, "So... how's Granger?"  
  
She saw Severus' eyes narrow down at the question. He stepped closer to her and looked at her face more thoroughly. She looked back at him, a lazy expression on her features. She knew that look. It was like a reflex action for the both of them.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked her darkly. "What do you know about her attack?"  
  
Her face became inscrutable and expressive at the same time, as usual. She barely smirked but her eyes said it all. At least, everything she wanted him to know. "I did nothing that you wouldn't do under the circumstances."  
  
Realization struck like a loaded icepack on his face. Severus leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment before backing off and sitting on his chair that was directly facing the fireplace. "Dear Isis... You knew..."  
  
She didn't answer for a while, merely staring at him stoically, her face devoid of any emotion she didn't wish to be known. "Of course."  
  
His eyes snapped opened and the look he sent her could have killed a basilisk. "You knew... You knew and you didn't tell me?!"  
  
She stared him down coldly. "I can hardly seek you out and tell you that Hogwarts' star pupil was about to become Death Eater soufflé."  
  
"You should have told me!"  
  
"You know very well how I operate."  
  
"I COULD HAVE COME! I COULD HAVE PROVIDED YOU AID!"  
  
"I work alone." She answered back coldly. Displaying no hint of human emotion on her face. She waited a full minute, just staring at him before speaking once more. "And for you to come to her rescue would only damage His trust for you. We both cannot afford that."  
  
She was right, of course. The both of them have worked long and hard for him to get back into the inner circle with Lucius and the others again. One wrong move— any display of impatience or irritation at all— and he could have died. And they wouldn't even have bothered to cover it up as an accident. Such would be the fate of traitors.  
  
He calmed down, after a bit, and relaxed his hold on his wand. "The Headmaster has given her a position in the Order's ranks this morning."  
  
"Is he mad?" the question wasn't incredulous. Only an indifferent curiosity that seemed to intermingle and instigate sarcasm and nonchalance with three words and a question mark. But behind it was a deep concern even she could not comprehend. But she was too well disciplined to show that. "I hardly think that was a wise move, considering the circumstances. But I suppose he has his reasons."  
  
He glared at her and hissed, "Ten points from Slytherin. Your cheek is getting out of hand."  
  
She gave him a half smile that didn't even reach her eyes. "Too bad the House hourglasses don't work during the summers, Professor. I might have had some fun with that. Imagine how Gryffindor would cheer."  
  
He sneered at her but she sat in a chair instead of running for the hills. Another thing about her that never ceased to amaze him. Few people could stand the scrutiny of his enmity for any period of time at all.  
  
"But why did the Headmaster deem it necessary to put such a responsibility on her? He knows very well, the risk she would have to undertake, especially now that the Dark Lord has failed to destroy her." She continued to question him.  
  
He sneered. It was a sign of how much he disapproved of the Order's latest course of action. "She seemed to have managed to charm an object to negate the penetration of a dementor into a human's mind, heart and body. She gave it to Potter and we 'accidentally' heard all of it." He brooded a moment before looking up at her with narrowed eyes. "You knew what those three were up to, didn't you? All this time. Here in the castle."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, not at all offended. In truth, she was amused by his belated guesses about the expanse of her knowledge about the Golden Trio even though she didn't bunk with them. Never really was close to any of them in the first place.  
  
"Would it matter to you if I did?" she asked coolly. "How did you know?"  
  
"Let's just say that I've heard a very interesting conversation a few hours ago. It was quite a revelation too. It answered a lot of my unspoken questions."  
  
"Like, let's say... how your robes were suddenly set on fire during Potter's first Quidditch match?" she asked in a mildly amused tone.  
  
He shot her a glare. "Yes. Precisely what I meant."  
  
She raised another eyebrow at that. "Brave weren't they?"  
  
Severus bared his teeth at her. "They could have been killed!"  
  
"True," she nodded in agreement. "But it was the only way they can learn. Besides, I would have helped if worst came to worst. And their deaths would not have mattered to me either way. Anything that does not involve the Dark Lord's rising holds no significant interest to me."  
  
"And yet you saved Hermione Granger from being killed back in Paris?"  
  
She paused, looking at him and offering nothing for a moment. Their eyes met, gold meeting black. Finally she answered coolly, "That was just purely out of instinct. Besides, it would be a shame to lose someone like her."  
  
Severus smirked, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like the insufferable, little know-it-all."  
  
She returned his smirk with a sarcasm all her own. "Let's just say that she has taken my... notice."  
  
Silence descended on both of them for a while before Severus finally erupted.  
  
"I simply cannot understand why the Headmaster has approved of this ludicrous scheme! Something is going to go wrong here, I can feel it in my bones!" He stood up and paced angrily, "She's too young! She has too much to lose if the Dark Lord ever gets his hands on her! And he'll want to if— no— when he discovers her latest academic accomplishment to help Potter! POTTER! That ungrateful, unthinking, murdering, insignificant, arrogant, bullheaded, self righteous MORON!"  
  
She felt it her place to intervene, if only to anger him further. "He is not James Potter—"  
  
"DO NOT speak that name to me!" Snape growled as he turned sharply back to her, his eyes glinting madly. Glaring into her face after three long strides.  
  
She met his furious eyes with cold indifference. "Your bitterness is ruling you and your hatred is destroying your soul just as much as the mark on your left arm. If you don't watch out, your past will consume you. It will make you lose control one of these days and you will regret it. I suggest that you be careful."  
  
He sneered at her and hissed menacingly, "You are so damn lucky that you are useful enough that I am not willing to kill you for these comments of yours. Another person would have died by now."  
  
She smirked a little at him, "You can try, but I think you'll have a bit of a fight in your hands before that can ever really come to pass. Besides. We are too much alike. The both of us."  
  
Severus straightened and looked down at her from above his very prominent nose. "And what— pray tell— does that mean?"  
  
She smiled sadly at him and stood up, pacing the room casually, before speaking. "Have you ever thought how appropriate the moniker the students have chosen to call you? The Bat of the Dungeons?"  
  
"You mean, aside from The Slimy Git and That Bastard?" he asked, a bit amused despite himself. Wondering where this discussion was going to take them.  
  
She ignored this with a small smile and continued, "We are both bats. We are neither bird nor beast. We are both doomed to be exiled beyond the reach and world of others and we cannot help that. For we cannot completely become either of the two extremes. We are painted in shades of gray without having a say as to what color we wanted to be painted in, and yet we both have too strong wills to be held subdued. And that is what drives us to be alone. Exiled from everyone and anyone who can be either of those two extremes. Or think they can, at least."  
  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming up but his anger leaving, "You are driving me insane with these cryptic remarks. You're beginning to sound like an angstier Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Was I?" she asked quietly, her golden eyes revealing a sadness Severus could never fully understand.  
  
She was right though. They were very much alike in regards that they can never be fully considered normal social animals. Both of them were oddities although they have achieved far more than most people around them. And both of them are trapped in a darkness that held their secrets and their true selves from each other and others.  
  
Finally, Severus sighed and sat back down in his chair once more. They needed each other right now. It was obvious from the moment she approached him at the end of Potter's and her fourth year. He had to keep a professional outlook on their situation if they both wanted to be alive by the end of the year. "What do you suppose we should do about Miss Granger, then?"  
  
"The usual although, it would be best if no apparent importance will be placed on her. The less sensational she is, the farther she will be from danger, although a little discreet surveillance can be useful. After all, Malfoy attempted to rape her last term. Mind you, it won't be easy, with her trailing after Potter and Weasley everywhere. Especially once Lucius comes back from Azkaban." She told him coolly.  
  
He peered up at her, suddenly alert. "So he shall be released, then?"  
  
Her sad smile did not falter. "He has enough money to ensure that. As long as he can avoid the French Ministry of Magic's court, he can yet be free. I doubt Beauchamp will show him any mercy."  
  
"Can't you do anything about the matter, though?" Severus asked, worried now.  
  
She stepped into the fireplace now, taking some Floo powder with her. "I can, if that is what you want me to do. You must not, however, discount the possibility of a jailbreak."  
  
Severus nodded, still staring at her with alert eyes. "I will speak of it as soon as I can converse with the Headmaster."  
  
"And before I forget, here." She threw him a medium sized vial with a black, oily liquid in it that looked suspiciously like grease, though not as thick. "I thought you might find this... useful and... interesting as well."  
  
Severus held it up in front of his face before pulling off the cork and cautiously sniffing the contents. It was odorless. "What is this?"  
  
She smirked a bit, "My newest pet project, of course. I believe I have discussed this with you last term. Anti-Veritaserum Potion. I've put some of our... discussions into practice this summer and I've perfected it only last week. I will leave you a sample so you can determine how I made it on your own. I know just how much you love puzzles. It's something to entertain you until school begins again. Keep you on your toes."  
  
Severus stared at her, awed, his respect for her growing by leaps and bounds before he caught himself and scowled. "I'll keep it for study later then. Congratulations."  
  
She nodded before speaking once again. Her tones much softer this time. "And, professor?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her in question, to which, she only smiled. "Yes, Miss Delareine...?"  
  
She threw the Floo powder in the fire and turned to him before stepping in. "Get some sleep."  
  
Before he could retort, she was gone. The fire in the hearth burning merrily in her absence. He knew he should be bristling about her cheek at reminding him of such trivial things but instead, he smirked. Thankful that he had acquired a powerful, albeit annoyingly mysterious, ally. Hermione Granger was not the only exceptionally gifted witch in her year. Too bad he couldn't brag about Miss Delareine to the other teachers like what Minerva does with her prize student. But then again, what's a Slytherin without a secret or two, anyway...?  
  
Harry sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and was just staring out at the passing countryside that astounded him the day he first rode on this same train. Odd that such a sight would envelope him in such melancholy. Odder still that he was facing this melancholy without Hermione's tactful prodding about his well-being...  
  
He shook his head angrily.  
  
No. He wouldn't think about her. Would forget about her and get on with the destiny he was supposed to be fulfilling. He's put her in too much danger already. He was not prepared to lose another friend.  
  
The sound of the compartment door opening had him facing the newcomer and, at the sight of Ron, he relaxed. The red head went in and closed the door before slumping on the seat across from Harry.  
  
"Alright, Ron?" he asked his friend.  
  
Ron leaned back with his eyes closed before answering. "You can say that."  
  
Harry smiled a bit. "That bad, huh?"  
  
Ron groaned. "You don't know the half of it! Malfoy and me nearly came to blows this time! I'm telling you, that ferret's got serious issues."  
  
Harry leaned towards him, curious. "You almost hit him? Why?"  
  
This time, Ron opened his eyes and looked into Harry's green ones. "He looked really pissed off about something and, for some reason, the moment he saw Hermione, he began to corner her and flung insults to her face."  
  
Ron saw Harry's face darken in rage and then say in a low, menacing tone, "I'm going to kill him."  
  
Before the dark haired boy could move on his feet, however, Ron pulled him back down by the robes. "Whoa there, hero," Harry came down on his seat, ungracefully and Ron continued to stare at him intently, "You aren't going anywhere, mate."  
  
Harry's eyes were still blazing, like emeralds in front of a fire. "I almost cursed him in front of Snape last term and if he's going around insulting my friends, then he deserves what's coming to him."  
  
"It's okay, mate, Cho's the new Head Girl. Sure, she might not like Hermione much, but she's fair. She's deducted ten points from Slytherin already and she's promised to report him to his Head of House once we get to the castle. A lot of good that would do though, Snape wouldn't punish that git even if he committed murder. If anyone were going to take that ferret down, it would be McGonagall.  
  
"And as for friends, I've noticed you haven't been acting like one to Hermione lately. Are you sure you want to be calling her that, still? After the way you'd been ignoring her all summer?"  
  
Harry looked away. His hand unconsciously went to the crystal pendant that he was absently fiddling earlier. "I don't want to talk about it Ron."  
  
Ron swore and banged his fist on his seat, making Pigwidgeon twitter madly and fly over to the farthest part of the compartment with Hedwig glaring and hooting down at them reproachfully. "Damn it, Harry, you'll have to tell me what this is all about sooner or later or I swear I'll never talk to you ever again—"  
  
"Then do it, Ron!" Harry yelled at him angrily. "DO IT!"  
  
Ron stared at his best friend's angry expression in bewilderment and anger before his brown eyes narrowed and he spoke again, "Is this about Sirius?"  
  
Harry's eyes went brighter with anger, but it now had a mixture of hurt and grief within its depths. "That's none of your bloody business."  
  
Ron looked at the crystal pendant Harry was still holding onto. A question shone in his eyes. "Hey. What's that?"  
  
Harry, only now realizing what he was doing, quickly hid the pendant in his robes. "Nothing."  
  
Ron was now officially pissed, "You've been like this ever since you came back to Grimmauld Place. Does this have something to do about Hermione's—"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Harry snarled.  
  
"It does, doesn't it—"  
  
"I said, SHUT UP!"  
  
Ron's lip curled and decided it was time for a different strategy, "So, you've finally tired of her hanging around you, eh? Tired of her constant nagging and worrying over you? Tired of using her for our late night adventures? Finally realized that she's nothing more than a third wheel? Is that it, Harry? Is she—"  
  
"NO SHE'S NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" Harry bellowed at him as he stood up.  
  
The door to the compartment slid open and they both turned to see Ginny, shiny new prefect's badge and all, staring at them with concern, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Both boys turned back to glaring at one another, each practically breathing fire.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny, we're okay." Ron told his little sister without tearing his eyes away from his best friend. "You go and finish your turn on the rounds."  
  
Ginny eyed the both of them with equal portions of worry and suspicion before closing the door as she left.  
  
Silence descended on the compartment as the two boys glowered at each other murderously for a few more moments before Harry broke the staring contest and slumped wearily on his seat.  
  
Ron chose to break the silence. "Harry, we're nothing without Hermione. She's practically saved us— and at times, tried to save us— every time. I can't even keep count! And even when she knew she's right about something and we refuse to listen to her, she's still there, ready to support us, ready to die with us, stupid gits that we are. She loves us, Harry, even if I don't want to let her know that I understand because she'll just get more unbearable, but I know she loves us..."  
  
"I KNOW!" Harry groaned all of a sudden. "Damn it, I know, Ron! That's why I'm doing this, that's why I'm pushing her away!"  
  
Harry stood up and leaned his head out the open window, trying to hide the pained expression on his face and the utter hopelessness he was feeling. "I saw how Voldemort (Ron flinched) ordered her dead. He sent dementors after her, Ron. Dementors!"  
  
Harry returned to sit on his seat and buried his face in his hands. "I don't want to lose her. I don't want to be the reason she..." He took a deep breath and swallowed hard before looking up to meet Ron's eyes. "I love her, Ron, and I will not let her die. And I am going to use everything in my power to prevent that from happening. Even if it means pushing her away."  
  
"And you're keeping me around because...?"  
  
Harry smiled a bit at him before answering, "Because I need someone who can destroy me if I slide into the dark. And you are the only one who can pull me back, Ron. Or the only one who can destroy me when the time comes. Hermione she... well, she'll never be able to kill me even if I asked her to and I won't taint her with that task. More likely, she might follow me into the dark or die herself. I can't— I won't allow that to happen. You heard her back at headquarters. She'll never give me up."  
  
Ron became indignant, "I'LL follow you to the dark if I have to!"  
  
Harry stared at him. "But you know what's right. You will stand by your family no matter what. What if I harm them? What will you do?"  
  
Ron was silent for a few moments, pale and anxious, before speaking again in a much softer tone. "Does she know about this?"  
  
Harry gave him a weary half smile, "You know her. She knows things before I even figure it out."  
  
"Harry..." Ron shook his head and sighed, "You are such a prat."  
  
Harry chuckled sadly and clutched the crystal pendant again, remembering Hermione's face when she finally snarled at him and fought back that night back in Grimmauld Place, and felt regret in the deepest core of his heart. "I know....."  
  
A/N (again):  
  
Soooo sorry, I had work. My genius of a mother decided to loan a sizeable amount of money from a loan shark months ago, which I had never even laid my eyes on, and gave the debtors the deed to our house as collateral and now, she's left me, my two brothers and sister to run off with some hobo. Now I have to triple on shifts on all my jobs to pay 60,000 grand just to freeze the interest or we'll soon find ourselves out on the street. I wish she's told me this sooner (sigh). Damn, parents suck! Based on my calculations, my savings are going to dry up if I was really, really careful with the expenses around the house.  
  
Anyway, I wrote this chapter to relieve some stress. My friend (the one who owns this computer) was kind enough to let me stay in her place for a while. Hope you guys like it. DON'T WORRY, I PLAN TO FINISH THIS STORY IF IT KILLS ME.  
  
To olka-polka: Jannes Delareine is French. Umm... they could possibly be because Sirius said all pureblooded families are related in one way or the other. She's a VERY distant relative if that were the case, but I try to establish they do not consider themselves as family for reasons I am not going to say right now. Anyway, there's more to Jannes than I'm willing to say here so, why don't you just hang on okay?  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ALL, YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!!  
  
leloupblanc 


	6. Matters of the Ministry

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. Just a few characters and plot twists I've slipped in here and there. Hope you like them too, though ;;;. The rest comes from J.K.R.'s genius. ALL HAIL J.K.R.!!!

**Spoilers**: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! **o**v!!!

**Author's Note#1**: Thanks, you guys. I am so overwhelmed by your best wishes. You guys have no idea how encouraging you all were for me. I'm doing... well, not great but... adequately. Coping, as others might say. It isn't easy being the oldest but, hey, that's life. Thank you for all of your encouragement. Words won't be able to express how deeply touched I am by all your thoughtfulness and comments on this story. I have no idea anyone would like this. I am so happy.

To all the readers of my other SS/HG fic Fetters? I'm sorry but I'm afraid that story has to be put on hold for a while. Lots o' work to do, as you know. Thank you. But rest assured I will finish that fic as soon as things get better.

As thanks to all my reviewers and well wishers, I give you a longer chapter. I've started taking a notebook when I go to all my jobs and I write during breaks. My friend, Vionella (waves at Vionella cheerfully), who owns this computer, encodes for me and I taught her how to upload. She also prints out your reviews to me so I can read them in between breaks at work. This isn't a promise that my updates are going to be regular, I'm sorry. But it _does_ mean that I'll try my best to give you guys what you want and hope that's good enough.

**Author's Note#2**: Enjoy!!! ****

Chapter Five: Matters of the Ministry 

"Hey, Hermione!"

She heard the door open and she turned to see Ginny Weasley entering the compartment, wearing her lovely new prefect's badge that was then gleaming in the faint light of the sunset outside.

She smiled at Ginny. "Done already?"

Hermione stood alone in the prefect's compartment on the Hogwart's Express earlier, leaning out the window, not minding the chaos the rushing wind was doing to her already chaotic hair. It was comforting to her and if the price for it was this, then so be it.

Ron left her here as soon as their prefect duties were over, but not without an apologetic glance. Ironic that he should find himself in the middle this time. After all those times when she and Ron would bicker endlessly about everything and nothing at all with Harry acting as neutral ground. She opted to stay in the prefect's compartment this year to avoid anymore unpleasantness from Harry or Ron. She was willing to bet that all the members of the boys in their year was now in the same compartment as they were, talking about Quidditch and chocolate frog cards. She sighed. Oh, what irony... Now, the Norns were laughing at her. Things seemed to almost circle full tilt the other way around.

Ginny slumped on a seat. "All except the last end. The Slytherin prefects said they had that covered. I don't trust them, though."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure Malfoy and that Parkinson cow would have something to say about it if we interfere in their 'territory'."

She then turned quiet and went back to staring at the scenery outside, now touched with the dying rays of the sun.

"Hermione?"

Hermione, interrupted from her thoughts once again by the youngest Weasley, didn't look back again. "Hmm? Yes?"

There was a pregnant pause and Hermione knew Ginny well enough to know that the younger girl was screwing up her courage to ask the inevitable question that all the Weasleys were avoiding all summer since Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"What happened with you and Harry?"

The question felt like an invisible whip across Hermione's shoulders. She couldn't believe how much that hurt.

Harry had pointedly ignored her for the rest of the summer. Fred and George were quiet about her appointment as a member of the Order, as she asked them to, but they've tried to talk some sense to Harry, like real brothers. After several tries, however (and after Hermione snarled at them to stop), they finally acceded that their efforts were futile.

It was like third year all over again. Except this time, there was no more Sirius.

Everyone seemed concerned, and now, Ginny was asking questions.

Ginny was the closest to a little sister to her that she would ever admit to. Since she spent that time in the Burrow and had to share a room in Grimmauld Place, she became the girl's own personal diary. It was terribly cute. But this summer was different. What with everything else that's happened.

Her mind turned to her question and opted to stall so she can pull out a nice, decent answer. She knew how big Ginny's crush on Harry was although she had settled on several boyfriends since she stepped into fourth year. No use if she went out alienating all her friends even before term starts. But she also knew that lying to Ginny would be useless. Even though her brothers chose to believe otherwise, Virginia Weasley was a very sharp witted young witch with a promising future ahead of her, all things Voldemort aside. The Weasleys may be poor but their whole clan was rife with some of the most intelligent wizards in their world.

Hermione looked out the window again, instead. "Whatever do you mean, Ginny?"

As she expected, the younger witch snorted in impatience. "Oh, you know what I mean!" she heard Ginny straightening in her seat. "He hasn't spoken to you all summer! He keeps on avoiding you and ignoring you and you're letting him! I've seen enough of the both of you to know how much he adores you, Hermione. He wouldn't be acting like this without a reason."

Hermione bit back a sigh. Of course she'd notice. Hard to ignore since they were all staying in the same house together. "It's nothing, Ginny."

"Don't tell me nothing, Hermione!" Ginny said and Hermione heard her stand up behind her. "You guys have been best friends since before I came to Hogwarts and nothing sort of death could have separated the three of you!" she then lowered her voice. It turned shaky and almost... scared. "Is it something that happened that day when you were almost... when they almost... I mean—"

Hermione finally turned to face the girl. Smiling a bit at the red head's hesitance.

"I..." she sighed. "It's nothing, Gin. Just a little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding, my foot, Hermione Granger." Ginny answered, irritated now. "The three of you are acting weird and I am sick and tired of all of you keeping things from me! Haven't I proved to any of you that I can handle anything you throw at me back at the Department of Mysteries?!"

"I am not belittling your abilities, Ginny—"

"Then tell me what's wrong!" Ginny almost shouted in exasperation. It was a good thing they were in the part of the train that was apart from the other student compartments, and that the other prefects, along with the newest Head Boy and Girl wanted to sit with their friends to swap news. The only one who could probably hear them was the train's driver. "Don't think I haven't noticed that Harry seems to be treating you like you don't exist, anymore! And just about a few minutes ago, I left him and Ron breathing down each other's necks! What is going on?! You've been friends since first year and if you guys break up..."

Hermione sighed deeply, gently scooped up Crookshanks, who was sitting beside her feet silently, before speaking quietly. She knew she'd hurt Ginny if she didn't give her at least some of the truths that was bothering her. The bond she shared with both Harry and Ron was Ginny's stability. It was understandable to find her scared. "Harry and I... got into an argument, Ginny. I think he got scared when he saw that vision of Voldemort (Ginny squeaks a bit and pales) ordering me dead. It was a blow to him when he realized how much danger he was to me and figured the best way to protect me was to drive me away. I tried to reason with him but... you know Harry."

Ginny winced a bit. "Yeah. If he were to try and find his Animagus form, he'd probably turn into a mule."

Hermione chuckled at the mental image for a while before her smile became sweet and sad. "He's afraid everyone he loves and who loves him... who even has a cursory connection to him, will die, just like Sirius. He's afraid of anyone else dying. He's afraid of hurting again. I'm scared, Ginny. I'm scared that this might lead him into a recklessness he can't afford. Especially with the war on... And if he won't let me near him to advise him and watch over him... who will?" The sadness in her eyes became dominant and her gaze was reeled to the floor. "I'm scared of the fact that he doesn't seem to want to feel anymore and..." she looked back at Ginny's face. "...I'm afraid it might lure him to the darkness inside him."

Ginny frowned at her, her eyes being pulled down to Crookshanks who was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms. The fat ginger tom, seemingly oblivious to it's human's sadness and concerns. "I understand. Stupid prat. I can't believe Ron is letting him act like a complete git. Don't worry, Hermione, I'll watch out for him for you."

Hermione smiled at the younger prefect gratefully. "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny sat down and Hermione followed suit. They were silent for a while before Ginny spoke again. "You know, you never did tell anyone how you managed to survive that attack back at Paris. When you were portkeyed back to Grimmauld place, Bill said, he checked for your wand. It wasn't there. And then, suddenly, one morning, you have it back again. The same morning Harry stopped speaking to you. Is there a connection?"

Hermione was silent for a while. Should she tell Ginny about her savior? But, if she did, the red head would require explanations from her and she didn't feel like explaining something she can hardly understand herself. So she slowly shook her head and stared out at the passing countryside outside the train.

"I hardly think there was a connection. I think it was just plain coincidence that Crookshanks appeared in my bedroom with my wand the night Harry and I had our... discussion."

Ginny could only shrug helplessly while wearing a confused look on her face. Hermione sighed in frustration. She knew no one else would be able to understand her when it came to this topic. She knew she should just give it up but her mind just wouldn't let go of the thought. She absently fingered the ring she strung up on a fine platinum chain around her neck and looked out the window again. The same ring her savior used as a portkey to get her to Grimmauld Place that night. The same person who saved her from that Choking Curse.

"I think we should change into our uniforms, Hermione," Ginny finally told her, interrupting her reverie. "We're almost at Hogsmeade."

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny to the changing rooms, her thoughts still elsewhere. She wished Crookshanks could talk. Maybe then he'll be able to give her some answers to the questions that were bothering her. Half an hour later, Hermione was glancing around the platform of Hogsmeade, her heart lifting as she heard the familiar booming voice that heralded the first years forth.

"Firs' years, over here!" Hagrid seemed to have seen her waving at him and greeted her. "Alrigh', Hermione?!"

She beamed at him merrily, but then he seemed to notice that she was alone. Before she could bear the brunt of his questioning stare, she moved on to the carriages with her luggage rolling at her left and Crookshanks on her right. She'll deal with his questions and concern later. Right now, she just wanted to be left alone...

Severus watched the trio from the Head table like a hawk. Therefore, it did not escape his notice that Granger was nowhere near the vicinity of Potter and Weasley. She was, instead, abandoned at the back of the table with the second years. If anybody's noticed Potter and Weasley's abandonment of her, no one showed it. They were busy being center of attention and the object of worship of their fellow housemates again.

Housemates, he may note, who all but accused him of being insane last term. Granger, on the other hand, the person who stood by the Potter brat all these years, always so loyal to him, now sat alone. Talking to no one. Only by looking closely at her could one see the abject sadness on her face.

Stupid Gryffindors and their stupid loyalty...

Granted that Slytherins aren't much better. Slytherins were loyal only to themselves and their goals.

His eyes went back to Granger. He couldn't help it. He couldn't explain why but he felt like... he was hurting for her... which was utterly ludicrous, of course. To feel such empathy for a silly snot of a know-it-all.

Distractedly, he heard the Headmaster announce to everyone about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Bill Weasley. The Order agreed to this arrangement as a means to provide extra protection for the students. Particularly Potter. He managed to convince Albus not to put any assignments on Granger's head during the school year, telling everyone that she needed to focus on her studies. He knew that the Headmaster wasn't fooled for a moment but he was willing to put Hermione in less danger as is possible inside school grounds. His resentment of not having his coveted position once more hasn't changed although it was tempered by the knowledge that he had to keep a low profile during these times if he wanted to stay in the Dark Lord's circle as a spy. Giving him the position he wanted would make the Dark Lord extremely suspicious of him and that was something he can ill afford right now.

The genial old wizard was in the middle of his beginning of term feast speech when the doors to the Great hall opened, surprising Filch and Mrs. Norris, who were all beside the doorway. Everyone's attention was now riveted on the new arrivals.

Severus' eyes narrowed at the new comers. It seems that Percy Weasley, Fudge and Amelia Bones have decided to make an appearance tonight. Angry murmurs from the sea of students rose above the sudden silence as the pair of Ministry officials and their group of Auror escorts, crossed the aisles that led to the high table. McGonagall was instantly on her feet, her face in a very ill natured pinch, but Dumbledore, true to his nature for the evening, met the visitors with his usual benign and cheerful twinkle.

"Cornelius." The Headmaster greeted the bloated pig genially. "To what do we owe the honor?"

The Minister greeted the old wizard with the fakest smile Severus had ever seen. He smirked inwardly, though, when he saw Fudge flinch at the sight of Firenze and Hagrid. Umbridge must have told him what happened. He seemed to have learned his lesson from that little experience after all.

"Uhh...nothing of note, really, just some... matters of the Ministry, is all." Fudge said. He heard McGonagall's distinct 'hmf' and saw Dumbledore's warning glance. Fudge eventually shocked all of them by producing a very familiar object from the pockets of one of his robes. Severus caught his breath when he saw what it was. "I have found out about this certain object from one of my officials. I wish to meet and honor its inventor who I believe is Mis—"

"We shall discuss this later, Cornelius." The Headmaster cut in firmly, his twinkling gone and replaced by a hard expression rarely seen on the old wizard's face. "For now, why don't all of you join in our feast?"

Severus nearly stood in his chair in a rage when he saw the Patronus pendant handled so carelessly. He noticed Percy Weasley turn red at the ears and eventually put two and two together. Of course. Molly Weasley would _never_ allow _any_ of her children to go on about unprotected. A growl from Bill told him he was suspecting the same thing.

As the Minister and his entourage found chairs, Severus cast a surreptitious look at the Granger girl but she was unaware of what was going on but still curious, just like the other students. Virginia Weasley took one glance at Percy and her fork dropped to her plate, her hand visibly shaking. Another glance at the Potter brat and his red haired side kick told him Percy Weasley's fate was sealed.

All throughout the meal, Bill kept throwing poisonous looks over at his younger brother, which the recipient pointedly ignored. The tension at the Head table was so thick, it could have been cut by knife. The students were throwing them curious glances tinged with anger from certain D.A. members. Malfoy and some Slytherins were looking on with mingled curiosity and carefully covered disdain. Probably anxious to find out what was happening. The other students were glaring at Fudge, clearly remembering slights from last term.

At the end of the feast, the tension at the High Table was almost suffocating. The students were now on their feet and preparing for a good night's rest. All but the Dream team and Virginia Weasley, that is. The Headmaster, along with McGonagall, Bill Weasley and the Ministry entourage, stopped beside Granger's seat on their way out of the Great Hall. Severus narrowed his eyes on the Potter brat as he passed him.

"Miss Granger, I regret to bother you from your duties but the Minister of Magic wishes to have a word with you. Please come with us." The Headmaster told the girl gently.

Granger rose slowly from her seat and eyed the Ministry entourage with more than a little suspicion and curiosity.

"What do you want with, Hermione?!" Ron Weasley asked belligerently, his eyes trained on Percy.

"Ron." Bill warned his little brother with a hint of steel in his voice.

Ron fell silent but he still kept on glaring at Percy. Harry was looking at each adult in wary curiosity and Ginny was imitating her older brother.

"We just wanted to ask Miss Granger a favor." Madam Bones said as gently as she could.

"About what?" Miss Weasley asked, curiously.

"Matters of the Ministry," Fudge answered, impatient. "Now can we go, Miss Granger?"

"You aren't taking her anywhere without us." Ron said again, ignoring the warnings from his older brothers' eyes.

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, that Miss Granger will come to no harm while she is with us." McGonagall told the boy curtly, her lips a thin white line on her face.

Ron was about to open his mouth and protest some more but a soft touch on his arm stopped him. He turned and saw Hermione looking up at the older wizards and witches with a determined look on her face.

"It's alright, Ron." She told the boy softly. "Ginny, why don't you and Colin get the first years into Gryffindor tower? Ron? You'd better do the rounds without me this time. I'll catch up with all of you later."

"But, Hermione—"

"It's alright, Ginny, I can take care of myself." Hermione told the rest of her housemates.

She looked thoughtful and Severus stared at her to try and figure out what on earth was going through that head of hers right now. Probably how to impress the Ministry idiots, he supposed. She _is_ a Gryffindor, after all. Who knows what harebrained scheme she was hatching in that know-it-all brain of hers?

"A-are you sure you'll be alright, Hermione?"

Severus turned and was surprised at Longbottom's sincerely concerned question. He rather assumed the boy was too scared of him to utter a squeak whenever he was around. Clearly he was more concerned about Granger than his sorry self this time.

Granger gave Longbottom a warm smile and patted his arm comfortingly as she passed the boy by. The warmth of that smile and the way it warmed her eyes made Severus' breath hitch in his throat. It was... beautiful...

"I'll be alright, Neville." She told him softly before standing beside McGonagall.

Severus watched as Longbottom followed her with a pair of cow's eyes. It was apparent the boy was a slave of the emotional side of his hormones at the moment. The hope that he would be noticed by the Granger girl was apparent in his hopeful little eyes. Between Potter and the youngest Weasley male, however, the Longbottom Menace didn't stand a chance of ever winning Granger's heart. He could actually feel a bit of sympathy for the boy. It's not easy wanting something you know you can never have...

"I would suggest that you follow Miss Granger's advice, Mr. And Miss Weasley." McGonagall told them briskly. "You would do well to get some rest, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom."

Severus saw all the snotty little brats nod and watched as the Weasley girl started to call out to the first years and youngest Weasley male slanted Granger another worried look before walking off with Longbottom. Potter, however, hesitated. Looking from the girl, to the Minister, to Dumbledore, seemingly unwilling to speak and yet wanting to so much. He could read the concern on his face for his friend.

"It's alright, Harry," Granger told him at last. "It will be alright."

Potter's face seemed to overflow with doubt and concern before seemingly remembering something, knotting is eyebrows and turning his back on her. Apparently, the boy's desire to keep her at arms length was a lot more difficult than he expected. Much as Severus wanted Granger to be away from the boy's influence, he couldn't help but wonder how long this situation will last for Potter and what the effect it will have on the boy. He looked at the girl and felt his anger rise at the brat when Severus saw the flash of hurt on her face. He then crushed the emotion.

What the hell was he just on about?! 

"Miss Granger?" Fudge called the girl's attention. "After you?"

Granger nodded and walked behind McGonagall. He followed the entourage, careful to keep himself silent and watchful for any tricks. When all of them had taken seats (except for him, Bill, McGonagall and the Aurors who were standing at either side of the door. Bill was standing behind Hermione's chair. McGonagall was standing beside the Headmaster's chair.), Fudge didn't wait for any more formalities.

"Miss Granger," he began. "I have been informed by a very reliable source that you were the brilliant mind that has created this..." the Minister held out the Patronus pendant, the malachite setting glowing softly in the light that permeated the Headmaster's office. "Am I correct?"

He saw the girl glance surreptitiously at Percy, who was writing down the proceedings with a quill, hastily, then at Dumbledore, who nodded to her slightly before answering a bit hesitantly. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent, excellent!" Fudge fawned over her. It made Severus' lip curl. "Truly excellent, Miss Granger! It is hard believe you are Muggleborn."

Severus cast a watchful glance at the girl and saw that she was a bit insulted at the reminder of her origins. He could understand what she was thinking. Fudge clearly sought to remind her that she was inferior so she will easily give in to any requests he might make. And willingly, too, if he flattered her enough and offered her all the right things that could make a Slytherin gloat on the top of his cloud. Maybe Fudge had a bit of Slytherin blood in him, after all. What a depressing thought.

"Actually, it is, Cornelius," Dumbledore answered cheerfully, looking on proudly at Hermione. "Pure blooded wizards like us are too insular and set in our ways to entertain any spectacular changes because we are secure in our power, whereas Muggleborns are exposed to a community where things keep evolving for the convenience of their lives. I believe Arthur Weasley and I agree with this outlook."

Fudge cleared his throat nervously at the subtle reminder that he never cared about the Muggleborns before. Especially last term.

Madam Bones decided to save him from any more awkwardness and get on with what they came here for. "And is it true that this object can protect anyone from a dementor's influence?"

Granger shook her head slightly and was barely restraining herself from narrowing her eyes. "Not exactly... It can only protect the person who owns the Patronus and memory inside it."

Madam Bones nodded, eyeing Hermione with more than a little respect. "Brilliant! I never thought it was possible!"

Hermione cocked her head slightly in curiosity as she looked at the woman before her. "With all due respect, Madam...?"

"Oh! Forgive me, dear. Bones. Amelia Bones. My niece goes to school here. Your year, I think. I have heard marvelous things about you before this."

Realization dawned on the girl's face. "Oh, so you're Susan's aunt! It's a pleasure to meet you at last. But please, Madam Bones, I would like to know why the Ministry is suddenly interested in my creation. This should not have been brought to the attention of anyone else before I was ready."

Fudge cut into the conversation, clearly thinking he was a lot more convincing than stalwart Madam Bones. "Well, Miss Granger, you may not notice, but we are at war. We need all the resources we have to defeat (Fudge pales and sweats) You-Know-Who."

Severus almost smirked again when he saw the girl raise an eyebrow slightly in irritation. Fudge was an idiot if he thought he could fool Granger. He was quickly learning that the girl didn't miss much.

"I know perfectly well about the war, Minister. In fact, I know there _was_ a war even before you did. Please answer my question." She half snapped irritably.

This was getting to be more entertaining by the second. The Ministry versus Granger. It should prove to be a good fight indeed.

Fudge cleared his throat awkwardly again, his almost non existent neck, going red. Madam Bones was giving him a raised eyebrow that silently mocked him and asked, 'what now?'.

"Well," the Minister said after clearing his throat again. "When we at the Ministry discovered the amazing function of your brilliant creation, we all agreed to have it mass produced. And since it is, by all rights, yours and you are the only one who is familiar with its creation, we decided to tell you that we want to know how it is made and inform the public that they need not worry and show them that the Ministry still has everything under control."

Granger's eyes seemed to have sharpened in alarm at this and paled. "Who else knows that I'm the one who made the pendant?!"

Fudge seemed to have been taken aback by her reaction but it was Madam Bones who answered her calmly, the girl's alarm reaching her. "Don't worry, dear, the only one who knows about the existence of the pendant so far is the Minister, me and Mr. Weasley here."

"You told them!" Hermione's eyes were now concentrated on Percy. Disbelief and anger in her eyes and voice. "No one else but the Order is supposed to know about it's existence!"

"Well, now the Ministry knows about it too," Fudge huffed, throwing Dumbledore a resentful glare. "They will only make you keep your talents inside their own circle and keep your brilliance from becoming recognized. If you work with the Ministry, Miss Granger, I can assure you that you are guaranteed a high position in the Ministry as soon as you graduate."

Ah, Severus thought, and so the bribing begins. He couldn't wait to hear the threats and the Headmaster's reactions to it.

"We are not in a bloody auction, Minister!" Hermione answered him, standing now, her face white and her fists shaking, surprising everyone in the room. "Haven't you even considered the safety of my parents?! If word of this comes out and reaches Voldemort, their safety will be jeopardized!"

"Don't say his name!" Fudge snapped at her, trying to regain composure.

"I WILL SAY HIS BLOODY NAME BECAUSE I BLOODY WELL CAN AND NOBODY CAN BLOODY STOP ME!" she finally shouted before pacing, now alarmed, shocking her teachers. No one has ever seen her this way before. She reached for the Patronus Pendant that Fudge was clutching, surprising the older wizard with how fast she can move, and held it to her chest protectively. Trying to breathe and calm herself enough to think clearly. "What am I going to do to keep my parents safe?! They're Muggles! The Dark Lord now has another reason to put them on a target list and if that happens, _it will be all your ruddy fault_! The worst part is that I'm involved in it!"

"The Ministry will provide safety for your parents and for you—" Fudge said this as though it were a mere triviality.

Hermione cut him off with a glare. "The Ministry, so far, has not shown anything to give me confidence that they can provide my family the protection that they need."

"Hermione, may I remind you that you are speaking to the Minister of—"

"Shut up, Percy, I know bloody well who I'm talking to." Hermione snapped at the former Gryffindor, taking him aback before settling on her chair again and breathing deeply and closing her eyes, the pendant still trapped on her chest. Severus couldn't bring himself to reprimand her for her language. He was too entertained with the expression on Fudge's face. And so was McGonagall and the Headmaster if he were any judge. When the girl opened her eyes and released the air she collected, Hermione looked into Madam Bones' face, coming to a decision right then and there. "I'm sorry, I can't help you. A public appearance of the pendant's creator is not— _cannot_ be an option for me. I can, if you like, provide you with the pendants but I refuse to give you verbal authorization to recreate it or be named its creator for now. I cannot teach you how to make them. The knowledge might be intercepted by the enemy and that is a risk neither of us can take. It's better that only I know the secret for now."

"No need to worry, Miss Granger," Dumbledore told her, looking on at her kindly. "In our world, no one will be able to duplicate something like this without the express wish and consent of the creator. Unless you sign a patent for it or give a written permission or if you choose to appear publicly about it, the pendant cannot be duplicated by anyone else but you and those who you gave verbal and written permission to."

"This is preposterous!" Fudge exclaimed, his voice, heavily placating and his smile, stiffer than it was before. "There cannot be any danger to you while you are a ward of the Ministry!"

"No, she's right." Bill put in with cold formality but Severus saw the fire blazing in his eyes. "She has a right to refuse you and keep the creator of the pendant secret."

"_Shut up, I am not talking to you!_" Fudge growled at Bill. "Miss Granger—"

"I am currently a ward of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as I am not of age yet. Therefore, I am going to rely on the school's staff to decide for me at the moment. I trust them all and I have faith in whatever they decide for me regarding this topic. "she told him resolutely. "And for now, if they say they agree that I should not go in public, then I most assuredly will _not_ go public with the pendant."

"_But you can't do this!_" Fudge stood up quickly and reached for her shoulders. His eyes were bulging in fear and desperation as he shook her. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, GIRL!"

Severus was moving in an instant. He pulled the girl away from Fudge and caught her close. His arm around her waist and his other hand already preparing to pull out his wand from his sleeve. The Aurors around them instantly had their wands trained on him but Madam Bones' raised hand stopped them short of casting hexes.

"How dare you, you spineless, scum bag of a Death Eater!" Fudge roared as he tried to reach for Hermione again. "You will hand her over to me this instant or I will make sure you get thrown in Azkaban like the rest of your kind!"

He glared at the spineless sod who was still seething in front of him, still clutching Granger close to him, idly noting the soft scent of something earthy and sweet coming from her. He breathed her in deeply before he could stop himself and the fragrance of wildflowers struck him like a punch in the gut. He glanced down at her, shocked senseless, but she was unaware of his alarming reaction to her nearness. She was gazing at the Minister and watching the bloated pig while her hand was still holding the pendant close to her chest in a protective manner.

"_You will not lay hands on my students, Cornelius_!" Dumbledore was standing up too and looking angrier than Severus had ever seen the old wizard.

Fudge immediately backed away from Hermione but the terror was still there in his eyes. "Y-you cannot tell me what to do! I'm the Minister of Magic!"

"No, Cornelius." Dumbledore said firmly. "Miss Granger is right and this is her decision. The pendant's creator will not be made public unless she gives her permission."

Madame Bones nodded her signal to the Aurors who then took a harmless, but firm hold on Fudge and guided him out of the office with a bit of a scuffle amidst his furious swearing and half mad threats.

"Please forgive his actions, Albus. He's been a bit... on edge lately." She apologized to the Headmaster.

"I believe Miss Granger is the one whom you should apologize to." Dumbledore told the woman quietly.

Severus let go of her as if burned the instant she turned her beautiful doe brown eyes at him questioningly. He let his hair fall over his eyes to hide the sudden surprise and confusion he was feeling all of a sudden. Hermione didn't seem to be disgusted by the fact that he was holding her earlier. Instead, she seemed thankful and smiled at him softly before saying, "Thank you, sir."

McGonagall was at the girl's side in an instant and checking her student for injuries while he stood behind her, his heart beating so fast he could hardly _breathe_ properly! "Are you hurt, Miss Granger? Shall I send for Madame Pomfrey?!"

"I'm alright, Professor." She tried to assure all of them a bit weakly.

"Please accept my apologies, Miss Granger—"

"It's alright, no harm done, Madame Bones." The girl cut her off quickly, stepping away from Severus. Much to his dismay, he found himself feeling bereft without her in his arms. "But please understand that I can't risk the safety of my family like that without any proper planning. The secret on how to prepare the pendant has to remain so until we can be sure it will not fall into enemy hands. There has to be another way. I'm sorry if I can't bring myself to trust the Ministry as much as I probably should but—"

"It's alright, dear, I am well aware of the mistakes we have made these past few years. We have been too lax and sure of ourselves."

"Pride cometh before the fall..." Hermione whispered aloud, looking a bit pale around the edges but smiling softly. Severus looked up and stared at her in surprise. Where had she come by with that phrase? Those were words he only heard from his own subconscious the moment he decided to spy for the Headmaster all those years ago... "What can you do to prevent the knowledge of me being the creator of the pendant from coming out, Madame?"

Madame Bones smiled at the younger girl and held out a hand to shake hers. "I will watch the Minister and make sure I can hold him off from putting up a press conference about this for as long as I can, but I cannot promise you anything else. You are indeed quite brilliant. Owl me after you graduate and decide you want a career in the Ministry. We need more people like you in there."

Hermione nodded and blushed charmingly before smiling her thanks. Madame Bones was about to leave but Percy called to her.

"Madame Bones?"

The older witch raised an eyebrow as she turned to him. "Yes, Percival?"

"I would like to stay a few more moments here. I will try to convince Hermione to change her mind." Percy answered her with a confident tone of voice.

Severus narrowed his eyes on the pompous ass, daring him to lift a finger on the girl. He saw the third oldest Weasley son taking on an air Severus was familiar with during the boy's prefect years in Hogwarts. It made him want to hex the red head on the spot.

The older witch merely raised a skeptical eyebrow before nodding. "I don't think you'll be able to sway Miss Granger from something she's already decided on, Percival, but I wish you luck all the same." And then she left with a respectful nod at Hermione.

Percy immediately turned to face Hermione. "Hermione—"

Hermione turned her face away from him. "No, Percy, I don't want to hear it."

"The people of the wizarding world needs this sort of protection right now!" he told her in his most authoritative tone of voice. "Besides, don't you want to be known as the youngest genius in the wizarding world? The public will glorify you once you provide them with this charm! They need someone to worship other than Harry Potter!"

"What the wizarding world _needs_ right now," Hermione shot back at him. "is to unite themselves against a common evil! Not to be buried knee deep in political intrigue and paranoia! Turning this into an all out media frenzy will not help matters, Percy."

"Hermione, the danger will only be for a while, the Ministry will provide protection for your parents—"

"I know of your willingness and ability to protect me and my parents from the Dark Lord, Percy..." Hermione told him a bit calmly. "The question is... can you protect me from yourselves?"

Percy's eyes knotted. "What do you mean?"

Hermione walked over a few steps towards him before stopping and speaking, looking him directly in the eye. "I can readily assume that the Minister only wishes to acquire the knowledge on how to reproduce the pendant and present me to the public so that he can gain favor from the populace again. After his constant refusal of Professor Dumbledore's and Harry's accounts that the Dark Lord is alive again, I am sure he is afraid of being abdicated and replaced. He needs to show the people that he has done something for the public safety to restore their faith in him. He wants to know how to duplicate this charm to make himself look good again and secure his position in the Ministry offices!"

Percy's face blushed red at the insult. "I suggest that you be careful with what you're saying, Hermione. I am still Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic! I have the authority to—"

"What you _have_ is a title, Percy. It means _nothing_!" Hermione cut him off passionately. "A title is only as good as the person who wields it. And you—" she looked him up and down as she waved her hand at him in a dismissive manner while shaking her head. "—are _nothing_! A person of authority claiming to work for the Ministry of Magic should be someone who can be _fair_! Someone who _cares_. Someone who is deeply _passionate_! Someone like YOUR FATHER!"

Percy was speechless for a few moments as he stared at her before clearing his throat awkwardly and retrieving a vestige of his usual dignity. "And what do you know about such things?! You're only a shadow! Trailing behind Potter and Ron and being shunted aside as soon as they've had their use for you! You're nothing to them but a third wheel, Hermione, you mean _nothing_ to them!"

Hermione looked as though she was slapped for a moment. Severus glared at Percy, ready to hex the pompous git where he stood but Bill beat him to the punch. The eldest Weasley son came forward and slammed Percy onto a wall, his face furious. "How DARE you?! You will not talk to Hermione like that, you hear me, Percy?!"

Percy was red in the face, just like his older brother. He struggled against Bill's hold. "Or what?! What's she done to you?! Caught you in her web too, just like what she did to Ron, Potter, George and Krum?! I thought you were only interested in girls above the age of seventeen, Bill!? I can't believe you'd fall prey in the clutches of a scarlet woman like that! Teasing men with her smiles and her laughter and pretending she has no idea what she's doing to them—"

Bill slammed Percy on the wall again, harder this time, his face was red with rage, his brown eyes blazing violently.

"One more word out of you—"

"Bill, stop!" Hermione called to him, her eyes pleading.

Bill looked back at her, incredulously. "But, Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head shakily at him. "Please, Bill... He's not worth it."

Bill stared at her for a few moments, breathing heavily, before roughly letting go of his younger brother and backing off, fixing Percy with a glare. "You're lucky, prat."

Percy glared after him, righting his clothes, before fixing his eyes on Hermione who was still standing in front of him. A quiet dignity and sorrowful strength, surrounding her. Severus was sinking further into her web. Was it true, everything that Weasley just said? He looked at Hermione harder, not liking the fact that he was noticing things he'd rather not. He tried to look away but he couldn't. His eyes drank her silently in from behind the ebony curtain of his hair...

Percy puffed his chest up and fixed Hermione with a dignified glare. "I will give you another chance to change your mind and join the Ministry, Hermione. We are the only ones who can help you. _I_ am the only one who can help you."

But Hermione raised up her chin in defiance and looked him in the eye. "_You_ are nothing. Nothing but a mindless puppet who nods at the every order, every whim of a superior who is incapable of caring for anything else but a bloody _title_! You only acquired your so called _authority_ because of a political scam to impose more influence to protect people who doesn't want to lose their bloody _labels_ and to turn you against _YOUR_ _OWN FATHER_! You never earned it. And you don't deserve it because you can't care less for anyone but your greedy little self!"

Percy was enraged. "How dare you! I merely disclosed the facts to the Ministry about the existence of this pendant to help others protect themselves against the threat of dementors too! You should be grateful! I am helping you to gain prestige to slip out from under Potter's shadow!"

"Shadows only exist if you let your light shine out of you and see things in others you know you cannot have and be darkened by jealousy because of it. Shadows only exist when you begin wanting what others have and produce discontent and bitterness because you know you are not like that but are too arrogant to admit you're less!" she spat at him. "Power should be controlled, Percy. It should not control you."

Hermione's last words were like hail on Severus' whole being. Was she always this wise? She was echoing words he had heard once upon a time... a long, long time ago... He stared at her and saw the sadness and the determination on her face.

Hermione stared at Percy, her eyes bleak and filled with tears she didn't dare let fall. She held the pendant out to him, holding it under Percy's nose, her voice indicating how close she was to tears. "Do you have any idea how one of these pendants are made, Percy?"

Silence met her as Percy became more uneasy by the minute. Hermione swallowed before continuing, never breaking eye contact with the older boy. "Each and every one of these pendants contain a certain amount of life force from the person who asked me to make it. A person who, I might add, cares for you deeply. It was the only way to make the protection of the pendant stronger than it originally is. It isn't that easy to make. Your mother instilled each and every one of the pendants you and your brothers and sister are wearing, with a certain amount of her own life force to protect all of you... I should know. I taught her how much she should put in each and every one of them. I witnessed her drain herself little by little just so she can provide all of you the safety that you need. You know what that means, don't you, Percy?"

Bill held onto his pendant possessively all of a sudden, understanding dawning on his face. Severus felt himself swallow around the emotion Hermione was displaying. The rawness in her voice were like nails on a blackboard for him. He wanted to make her stop hurting. He wanted to hold her again and never let her go...

_Oh merciful Merlin what is WRONG with me...?!_

"Your mother told me that she sent you your pendant first because you were in more danger than anyone else in the family aside from your father because you work for the Ministry. I suspect Ginny and Ron's will be arriving soon as well. I know Bill, Charlie and your father already have one each. Nice of you to worry about them, by the way." Hermione slapped the pendant back on Percy's chest, which he caught with a thunderstruck look on his face as though Hermione just punched him in the gut.

"You don't deserve her sacrifice. You don't deserve your family..." She ended before whirling gracefully around to face the Headmaster, her face controlled, her voice, calmer than she felt. "Harry loves your mother and your whole family and he envies you because he's never had a family before. Not like yours. He wants something that simple while you want something so complicated when you already have _everything_ but are too blind to see it! You have allowed your ambition to rule you... You're no better than the Dark Lord..."

Silence filled the room. Even the paintings of the former headmasters and headmistresses were silent as they watched the scene before them. Hearing every single breath and word of every person in the room. Even Phineas Nigellus was quiet although there was a shrewd, calculating look on his smarmy, bearded face as he stared at the Gryffindor prefect.

"Headmaster?" Hermione finally broke the silence at last. "May I go now?"

Dumbledore nodded grimly, his eyes softening as they landed on her face. "Yes, my dear. And thank you."

With a curt nod at no one in particular, Hermione started to walk out of the Headmaster's office. Her head held high and with a dignity few can ever really manage. But before she can step out of the office, she suddenly stiffened. Her hands immediately went to her chest and she fell on her knees with a sob without warning.

"Ah!" she gasped in pained surprise.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall was immediately running for her, concern on her face.

"Hermione?!" Bill called and was immediately by her side.

Severus was stricken by panic and concern but managed to stay where he was. Hermione looked as though she was having a hard time breathing. She was clutching her chest so tightly, eyes wide in fear.

"What's happening to her, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. He too came close to the three. His concern seemed alien on his face.

"I don't know!" she answered, her voice trembling slightly. "Miss Granger? Miss Granger, what is wrong?!"

"I'll take her to Madame Pomfrey." Bill said as he began to carry her. Severus felt a wave of jealousy course through him as he watched Bill's arm start to wrap around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione, however, waved them off. "No. I'm fine... I'm just... a little weak."

"Weak? From what?" Bill asked her, his eyes narrowed.

She took a few more breaths in before answering. "Too much life force drained... from me... My magic is suffering slightly from the use... Nothing serious..."

"On Harry's pendant? You spent that much life force on Harry's pendant?! Are you mad?!" Bill growled at her, growing pale. "Why haven't you told us anything before?!"

Severus felt a new wave of hate for the ungrateful spawn of James Potter at the very thought. What was it about the boy that would make Hermione risk her own life for him?! He didn't deserve her!

Hermione, however, shook her head as she tried to stand by herself. Her breathing was still a bit uneven "I'll be fine once I've had some rest. It's not easy and I'm not used to giving away my life force energy on something like the pendants I made for Harry, Remus and..."

McGonagall paled and doubly insisted that Pomfrey look the Gryffindor over. Bill carried her off amidst weak protests leaving the Headmaster, himself and Percy Weasley in the office. After a few moments of silence, wherein the portraits of the former headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts were listening in avidly on everything that was happening, Dumbledore surprised Percy by turning to face the former student. The customary twinkle in his clear, blue eyes, gone.

"Mr. Weasley, you have seen for yourself how difficult it is for her to continue to put herself in the service of others," Dumbledore began as Percy seemed to shrink in on himself, wide eyed. "I cannot allow her to be exposed to danger more than she already is. We will find a way to distribute the pendants to the public, if this really _is_ the Ministry's concern, but to give Miss Granger a publicity fest and land her on top of Voldemort's (Percy flinches) Top List Of Priorities is strictly out of the question. I will not allow the Ministry to use her so that Cornelius would look good in front of the wizarding population once more. If the Ministry tries to spread even a hint of a rumor about her connection to the pendant, I will personally make sure to convince the Wizengamot to oust Fudge from his position along with you and your cohorts and ship all of you off to the front lines of the coming war. Do you understand?"

Percy gulped hard and nodded once. His wide brown eyes told them he understood perfectly and Severus felt himself smirking as the boy hurriedly (and nervously) scurried out of the office before he turned to the Headmaster.

"You seem to have developed a fondness for Miss Granger also, Headmaster." He commented smoothly, trying to quash all of the confusing feelings he found for the girl earlier. "You should be wary, sir. We cannot afford to be close to someone who may well become expendable during the war."

"I know, Severus," Dumbledore told him quietly as Fawkes sang for him from its perch. A sadness in his voice. "But how can you not love a person such as she...? Who would sacrifice all for the people she most loves? How can anyone not wish to protect such vulnerability from the ills of the world...?"

Severus knew what the Headmaster was talking about. He was right there a few minutes ago, looking at her soul as though she were standing there naked and helpless as the day she was born. He shivered at her openness. He couldn't remember a time when he felt that way before. He couldn't even _imagine_ such a feeling. "Still, we must think rationally, if we wish to help her through this."

"I know, Severus, I know..." Dumbledore smiled at him, the twinkle back in his eyes. "I believe Harry is trying to protect her by hurting her. He really does remind me of you at that age, Severus. If only you had someone like Hermione back then—"

"I prefer not to speak of what ifs anymore, Headmaster." Severus cut off the old wizard stiffly before turning away expressing his feelings over the current topic more with his actions rather than his words. "I will return to my quarters now, if you do not mind. I have first years to... greet tomorrow. Good night, sir."

Dumbledore nodded at his back. His blue, blue eyes gone sad and old as he watched the sad man his former student has become. "Good night, Severus..."

Severus strode out of the Headmaster's office, his cloak billowing majestically behind him. His jaw was twitching and his hands were fisted inside his sleeves.

Yes, he was angry. Extremely so...

For how many times had he thought of the exact same thing when the nights came forth and the lights bowed low and all he had for company was a glass of firewhiskey and memories of a past and present that would appear pathetic in the eyes of many but was all he ever could and ever _would_ have? How many times had he longed for someone to be his... friend? His companion? Just someone to stave off the loneliness between work and sleep and drive away the darkness, even for a while?

Severus' eye twitched bitterly and he sneered. Because, in the light of day, he knew it would be impossible for anyone to see him as anything else but an entity to be feared. Everyone was afraid of him. He implanted the idea in his brain so many times until he preferred it that way that he didn't know when he started to believe it himself.

His former classmates, his students, most people in the wizarding world... even his own mother. His very ever cowering mother who made the mistake of marrying— Severus stopped abruptly in the middleof the deserted corridor. His fists clenched, his whole body trembling until he willed himself to calm down. Then his thoughts brought back the memory Potter saw in the Pensieve last term and it made him furious all over again. Nearly gripping him in the rage that followed the humiliation.

Yes... It was incredibly ironic, how similar he was back then to James Potter's son now... What a very bloody irony indeed. That was why he was going to make damn sure the boy turns out better than he ever was...or ever could be.....

**A/N Thank yous:**

**serpentstear:** (did I spell that right?) Thank you so much for liking this story. Don't worry, there's lots more to come. I have this story halfway finished in my brain but, as you know, plots are one thing, dialogues are another. Add in my lack of time and facilities, I think you'd understand . Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness and well wishes. I wish you the best also.

**Ezmerelda:** LOL!!! Yeah, I think so too. But you have to admit, in a way, his logic seems quite feasible, at least, in his point of view. Only thing is, Hermione is almost as stubborn as he is. As for who will defend her from Malfoy... well I'll let you read on and find out . Thank you for enjoying and appreciating. Hope you'll keep on reading.

**HazyDayClearNight:** Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. Fun's just beginning so keep on reading and enjoying !

**I-LUV-ILC:** Erm... just out of curiosity... what does your nick mean? Lol! I didn't know you've been reading this. Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm happy I've updated too just to read you were pleased . Have no fear, I plan to finish this story.

**potts:** Thank you so very much. Your wish is my command v.

Also, just to let all of you know, if turns pissy and chucks out this story, you'll find another copy of this fic in . I posted there just in case. Thanks!

All my love and thanks,

leloupblanc

**Extra A.N.: **Hi, everyone! This is Vionella and I want to apologize b'coz it's my fault this chapter was delayed. Leloup gave me this to type it up like about a month ago but I just wasn't in the mood so don't blame her. I'm very, very sorry. Erm... let's keep this as our little secret, shall we?


End file.
